The Legend Of Korra: The Elixir of Life
by AirbenderNK
Summary: One year after Korra stopped Kuvira, the Earth Kingdom is on its way to long lasting peace. But when a gruesome murder takes places in Baotu, a slum city overridden with crime, Team Avatar is called back into action. The path Korra and her friends follow lead them to a legend as old as the Avatar- and they are not the only ones interested. Post Season 4. Korrasami & Other Ships.
1. ACT I: The Onset

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra is property of Nickelodeon and VIACOM. Thank you to the creators Mike &amp; Bryan and the rest of the team who worked on this show to make it something magical.**

**SPOILERS: This is set Post Season 4. If you have not finished the series I would recommend not reading this. **

**NOTES: I began to put together this story as season four aired. It is heavily inspired by the anime BACCANO. There will be a lot of characters and small details to pay attention to. The story is primarily character driven so keeping track of everyone is important. There is still plenty of focus on the main characters however so it will still seem like a season of Korra. I try to remain close to canon with characters, relationships, and the world itself. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and please review if you have comments or questions! **

**EDIT: Cleaned up some errors and things.**

* * *

"Where is it?"

A dim ray of sunlight snuck into the cluttered, run-down room. Shaking in his chair an old man put his hands on the table and began to push himself back away from the intruder in front of him.

Then an arm raised- the old man flew upwards and was trapped in an air vortex. "I told you not to move," the hooded figure commanded as the air tightened around the elderly man.

"P-please! I told you I don't have it!"

The man in the doorway flung his arm forward slamming the old man against a bookshelf in the back of the room. Old texts covered the man below. Suddenly from under the pile the bearded man sprung into action. Two large rocks rose from the ground and flew at the intruder.

With a gust of air from his attacker the rocks were easily deflected away. Then in an almost instant counter strike the old man found himself face down on the floor. He was now held down by a constant stream of heavy air and his lungs suddenly felt heavy and his breathing became irregular and painful.

"Tell me where it is. I know you have it."

"You are m-mistaken," the old man managed to spit out.

With a quick movement he was lifted from the ground and slammed against the wall. The airbender raised his voice once more, "Tell me or I swear this will be the end of you."

"The Hashin. They came and took it before- Obar is the one who has it now."

In a sudden jolt of anger the hooded airbender lunged forward with both arms. In a swift motion he pulled back. Blood splattered across the room as the lungs of the older man exploded and ripped through his chest. The body of the old man hit the floor. His white beard soaked in the pool of blood beneath him.

Breathing heavily, the hooded intruder swatted the flickering lamp off the table and against the wall in a motion of rage.

Once the crash was silenced the airbender thought to himself, "Always a step ahead of me."

The blood splatter had hit him as well. He wiped his hand across his face to clear the blood. He only managed smear it across his face, resembling a warriors face paint.

"Always losing my temper."

He gazed down at his outfit which was also splattered with the crimson blood. He gazed down at the dead body of the man he had just murdered.

"Always such a hassle."

He moved towards the desk and grabbed the book on the desk. Glancing down he scanned the label on the front of the book.

_The Elixir of Life - Written By Simiao_

"Always so close."

The airbender turned away from the bloody scene and flung open the door. Light from the outside flooded into to the room.

He glanced back at the body of the old man.

"Always. That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

The Legend of Korra: The Elixir of Life

Act I

The Onset

* * *

"We cannot live for ourselves alone. Our lives are connected by a thousand invisible threads, and along these sympathetic fibers, our actions run as causes and return to us as results."

-Herman Melville

* * *

_Oh baby, I think I'll always be restless. _

_Oh love, I don't think I'll ever settle down. _

_But if I'm settling on anything, it'd be with you. _

Korra crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall of the banquet hall. The band in the front of the hall continued to play as she watched from the back of the room. A short, slender woman held the mic as the band played behind her. The Avatar glanced to her side, just enough to catch a glimpse of the woman approaching her.

_Oh sweetheart, do you think we're grown up? _

_Oh sunshine, will our days come to an end? _

_But if I could find a way, I'd live forever with you. _

"Oh come on now, don't look so excited!"

Korra laughed and turned to the girl who had just approached her, "I am excited! I just kind of want this all to be over with."

Asami laughed and put her hand on Korra's shoulder, "I know. You've been hard at work. But hey- only three more states to go right?"

Korra shook her head, "Yeah but I have to go spend even more time there. Time I could be spending around here with you."

_A never ending summer. _

_A sun that never sets. _

_With you- I think I could deal with the heat. _

"Well you have time with me tonight," Asami replied slyly and her hand crawled down Korra's back, "Do you really have to go back tomorrow? It's so soon. You know, that reminds me. I really think we should talk-"

"Hello ladies!"

The two girls were pulled into a fearsome hug as their earthbender friend greeted them. "Isn't this great? The best part of the Earth States getting elected leaders is the great parties afterwards."

Then from behind two arms draped over Bolin and a familiar head popped between him and Korra, "Hey girls!" Opal laughed glancing at the two still stuck in Bolin's grip, "Looking pretty as always."

_Maybe after the years, _

_We'll learn everything about one another. _

_Or maybe we'll never grow tired. _

The four friends now sat at a table in the back of the room. The female singer backed up and the trumpet player of the band stepped forward and began soloing as the room filled up with applause. Asami glanced over at Korra, whose attention was on her friends next to her.

"Mako has been really busy. I haven't even seen him since we got back," Bolin continued talking to Korra, "Me and Opal just got in from Zaofu just a few days ago. We were staying at Air Temple Island. Oh! I think Tenzin and Pema are coming by. They wanted to see you before you left again!"

Korra smiled, "Well that would be nice. I have to leave tomorrow. You probably heard about the riots at the last voting booth. There are more expected for the next election."

Asami leaned closer to the side of the table her friends were on, "Maybe we can all go help? I think I could take a week or two off of work."

"Yeah!" Opal agreed, "Me and Bolin were planning to ask you about helping out anyways."

Korra lit up, "That'd be great! I mean, I don't want to impose on you guys-"

"Oh come on!" Bolin knocked Korra with a friendly punch, "We are Team Avatar! This is what we live for."

"Can't argue with that," Korra laughed as she knocked Bolin back a bit harder.

_A never ending summer. _

_A sun that never sets. _

_With you- I think I could deal with the heat. _

"Oh! It's my favorite part," Opal smiled as she stood up humming along to the music. She grabbed Bolin's arm and pulled him up as well, "let's go dance!"

Asami and Korra watched as the couple made their way over to the dance floor.

"You know I think it's time we tell them about everything," Asami bluntly stated, breaking the silence.

Korra tried to fight turning red, "I know. And we definitely should it's just-"

"Korra! Asami!"

The two girls turned to see Tenzin in full airbender attire. Korra stood up and hugged her older mentor, "Long time no see," she laughed.

Asami bit her lip, agitated they were once again interrupted.

"It's good to see you both," Tenzin started, "But I'm afraid I'm not here to join the festivities. I'm actually here with some difficult news."

Asami glanced over at Korra. She looked back and replied with a slight nod.

_A never ending summer. _

_A sun that never sets. _

_With you- I think I could deal with the heat. _

_No matter where tomorrow takes us, _

_I think I could deal with the heat._

* * *

"That wouldn't make any sense. What would street gangs want with a researcher? An old one at that."

The quiet office room was filled with the scent of warm tea that had recently been placed on the table. Mako glanced back down at the paperwork below him. He buried his head in his hands, "We are going to have to go down there," he groaned.

"A little trip could be fun," the girl on the opposite side of the table leaned back. She placed her feet up on the table. Then she ran her hands through her black hair, fixing it into a ponytail as she chuckled, "Unless you are going to be grumpy the whole time."

Mako raised his finger, "Hey! I am not grumpy all the time!"

The girl laughed in response as she kicked back her chair and stood up. She walked away from the table and stretched her arms upwards pulling her white tank top up just a bit. She turned back towards Mako and leaned forward on the back of the chair she was sitting on before, "Well you saw the reports on Baotu. Not exactly going to be the safest investigation we've done."

He looked up to see her dark green eyes staring at him intently. He shrugged and smiled, "I normally don't like getting outsourced but yeah- at least it's interesting."

"You know, I was supposed to go back to Zaofu next week," the girl looked at him again with a softer expression on her face than usual, "Looks like this will be our last case as partners."

Then interrupting them was a knock at the door. "Come in," Mako yelled as he stood up in anticipation.

The door opened to reveal Tenzin followed by Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal.

"Hey!" Mako smiled as he approached the group.

Bolin stepped forward and leaned in for a hug with older brother, "Hard at work as always I see," he commented as they separated.

Mako grinned, "Just staying busy," he replied.

Korra moved up and flung her arms around Mako's waist, "You never take a break do you?"

Mako hugged her back and laughed, "Maybe I'll take some time off soon."

The hug broke and Korra poked her head around Mako looking at the girl standing by the table. Her white tank top accompanied by her baggy pants complimented her tone build, rivaling that of Korra's.

Mako noticed and spoke up, "Oh. This is my investigation partner, Rika."

The girl walked up and nudged Mako a bit, "I think I can handle an introduction on my own. I'm Rika. You must be Avatar Korra, it's an honor and all that," she said as she held out her hand.

Korra shook Rika's hand in response and laughed, "Just call me Korra. I've heard about you. You must have some patience to deal with Mako as a partner."

Rika chuckled and looked over at the now stern faced Mako, "I'm from Zaofu. Patience is a virtue as they say there."

Opal popped her head up, "You're from Zaofu? I'm Opal, Suyin's daughter!"

Rika lit up and moved to greet Opal, "It's good to meet you! I'm surprised we haven't met. I worked on the police force in Zaofu for quite some time before coming here to help with some crime sprees after the relocation process began."

Tenzin stepped forward and barged in, "Sorry to interrupt your introductions but there is a matter at hand here. Mako, Lin insisted on back up for this. It's Baotu after all. Things could get messy."

Korra looked at Tenzin, "What happened in Baotu? Things are a mess there as is."

"It's a murder," Mako stated as he moved towards his desk. He flung back into his chair as it rolled into position. He began collecting the messy paperwork on his desk, "An older researcher was brutally murdered. I don't have all the details yet but it sounds pretty gruesome. His name," he shuffled through the paperwork on his desk, "Simiao. I guess him and his wife were known for metalbending work to help recover and stabilize broken bones. Anyways the situation is already a mess. It only happened an hour ago and things are already getting out of hand. The police force in Baotu- well let's just say they aren't going to be much of a help."

"It could be dangerous," Tenzin continued, "When I told Lin that all of you were here in Republic City for the celebration, she insisted I at least ask you all to assist Mako and Rika."

"Well I'm in," Korra nodded at Mako, "Baotu is in the state I was going to next anyways. The city has been giving the whole region trouble."

Asami stepped forward, "Varrick and Zhu Li can handle things while I'm gone. I'm coming with as well."

Bolin threw his arm around Opal and yelled happily, "We're coming to! Team Avatar is back on patrol!"

"We can take Juicy, my bison!" Opal looked at Mako, "We could be there in a few hours."

Mako stood up and smiled at his friends, then to Rika, "Looks like we're going to Baotu."

* * *

"The car should been back at least an hour ago. I should be holding the damn thing in my hands right now!"

"Sir the recon car we sent should be radioing us with information any minute."

The man at desk reached over into his suit pocket carefully grabbing a cigarette he had been saving. He brought it up to his mouth and with a tiny flame sprouting from his finger, he lit the cigarette. He breathed in and then as he exhaled a cloud of smoke floated in the air around him. The man's yellow eyes glanced at his assistants as he raised one hand and ran it through his greying, pushed back hair.

"I swear," he started as he looked at his two assistants who stood on the other side of the room, "I'm gonna burn this city to the fuckin' ground if that's what it takes to get this thing to me."

He stood up and turned his back to his assistant. Staring into the fireplace, he adjusted his suit and took another puff of his cigarette.

"This is the finest treasure the world has ever known," he turned to his assistants, "We kill whoever it takes to get it to me."

"Obar! Sir!"

The man flew into has chair and turned the radio towards him. He grabbed the speaker and responded, "There it is. Tell me the good news. How long til' this precious object is in my hands?"

The man on the radio replied, "The car is busted up on sixth street. There's some police still hovering around it. Sir I am afraid the item has been lost."

* * *

"Well Migi, I am afraid we have found ourselves back in a familiar place."

The cold jail cell was covered in a calm darkness. The man wrapped his hands over the bars and gazed towards the cell across from him, "And now- we remain separate. The world keeping us apart. Oh it is such a shame! Nothing should ever come between love! Especially our love!"

Then the cell door across from him creaked opened. A tall, slender woman slipped out of her cell. Her red, movie star like hair was barely visible in the dark, "Oh shut up Hidari. I slipped the key off the guard before he put me in here."

"Migi! My love! Always coming to my rescue."

Migi moved forward and unlocked the door to her partners cell. The door creaked open quietly and then out quickly came the towering, near sobbing man. His heavy, muscular arms wrapped around the slender framed woman in front of him. He planted a messy kiss on her face that just missed her lips. "Oh too much time I have spent away from you!"

"We've been in the holding cell for maybe five minutes tops," she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "Get a grip."

The man released her and then looked up towards the exit. He placed a hand on his chiseled, square chin. He thought for a moment before speaking, "So where will we go next?"

The woman began walking towards the door. She peeked her head through the tiny opening the door provided and scanned the room ahead. She looked back at the muscular man still waiting in the shadows, "We were so close. To think I had it in my hands."

"The police must have it now," Hidari responded to her.

"Look at the way they watched over us," she slyly remarked, "I have a feeling they won't be holding onto it for too long. What do you say we bust out of here? I am getting hungry."

Hidari smiled as his eyes adored Migi in the light coming through the door. He watched as she slipped open the door. Migi quickly took note of the room then glanced over to him. She motioned Hidari to move forward and he followed behind her.

* * *

The sky bison drifted through the red skies caused by the setting sun. Bolin opened his eyes and leaned up from his comfortable position, "What's so bad about this place Baomu anyways?"

"That's Bao_tu_," Mako corrected him.

Rika looked over at Bolin, "It's basically one giant crime syndicate," she then looked to the rest of the group who seemed to be listening intently, "I did some research before we left. There's a triad called the Hashin. They used to do a lot of joint work with the Triple Threat Triad in Republic City before they dissolved. They've got the city in the palm of their hands."

"Well why doesn't someone just go and stop them?" Bolin asked, "Take out the leader and break them up."

"It's not that simple," Mako responded, "they have a hold on so much that goes on in the city. They have members in politics, business- you name it. Their leader is one of the richest and most powerful men in the world."

"Obar," Korra replied, "I remember hearing about him."

"That's right," Rika replied, "and when there is a murder in Baotu you can bet there is a good chance the Hashin and Obar had something to do with it."

"So were going to be fighting criminals again," Bolin leaned his head back and smiled, "Just like the good old days. No crazy spirit men, no insane, giant dictator robots. Just us fighting crime and taking names."

Korra laughed, "Yeah and then maybe we can go join a pro-bending tournament."

Bolin jolted up, raising his arms and pointing to the sky, "Introducing: the Fire Ferrets!"

The two laughed as they reminisced. Asami looked over at Korra who continued to carry on laughing with Bolin. Then she looked over to Mako who still seemed deep in thought.

He caught her looking and motioned to her, "There is something that doesn't add up about it." Asami tilted her head, giving him another look. "What would the Hashin want with a man like Simiao? He was a medical researcher."

Rika joined in on their conversation, "That raises up another question. What is a renowned researcher doing in a place like Baotu?"

Asami hummed to herself and then glanced up at the two of them, "Do you think he could have been doing work for the Hashin?"

"It would give it some context," Mako replied, "But what could he have done that would have warranted a murder by them?"

"A painful murder at that," Rika added.

"Hey!" Opal shouted,looking back to her friends talking on the saddle, "Baotu is just below!"

Mako leaned over the side of the sky bison and watched as the cityscape grew closer. A sea of run down, wooden buildings spread out below them. The lights from the city were just visible as the sun set and dimmed the sky.

"It's like one giant slum," Mako sighed.

Rika leaned over next to him. She watched as the city grew closer, then glanced up to towards him. "Not quite a Republic City."

Mako chuckled as the bison drew close to the city.

* * *

The radio filled up the space in the high rise apartment. The sounds of trumpets and a steady drum beat soared down through the halls. A man dressed in only a bathrobe flung open the bathroom door. His wet hair dangled over forehead as steam filled the room. He hummed along to the tune as he walked forward into the room.

Sitting on the couch of the apartment there was a younger man whose patience seemed to be running out. His jet black, slicked to the side hair complimented his sharp chin and shifting dark eyes.

"And you called me here for what again, Mr. Takizo?"

The taller man grabbed a cigarette off of the table and looked out the large window. His reflection lined up with the city skyline. With lighter in hand he lit his cigarette and turned back towards the boy waiting for his response.

He adjusted his purple bathrobe and then spoke, "You heard about what happened to that old man Simiao right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah. Someone got in there and got him real good."

"I'm intrigued Kenji. I'm intrigued."

"Look boss, maybe this isn't something we should be messing with. You know the Hashin have to be involved with this mess and the payout you made last time when we-"

"To hell with the Hashin," the man laughed as he puffed out a stream of smoke, "When there is something happening like this- well I need the details. Newspapers and the like are going to be all of this one. We could sell em' some information. Make a quick buck."

"You really think it's worth it? If the Hashin catch you snooping around they'll come after you."

"That's why you'll go investigate!"

The boy sighed and shook his head, "You really don't pay me enough for this job."

"Kenji, have you heard the story about the Elixir of Life?"

Kenji looked up from the ground and shook his head at his boss, "No. I don't think I have."

The man shrugged, "The summer solstice is coming up and always reminds me of that old tale. I'll tell you some other time. Now go investigate and bring me the information as soon as possible. Actually. Cut that. Bring me the information tomorrow morning. I'm expecting some company tonight."

"Company, Mr. Takizo?"

The man jolted his head back, "That's not something for your young mind to think about! Now go on and put your mind in investigator mode!"

* * *

"Five rooms please. For the week."

The older lady at counter grunted and looked down at the list of guests below her. "I got three rooms left. You can take em' or leave em'."

Mako sighed, "Alright. That's fine."

"That'll be 200 Yuan."

Bolin glanced around the rundown hotel. He watched as a spider rat jolted across the floor and scuttled into a convenient crack in the wall.

"Oh man," Bolin moaned, "Do we really have to stay in a place like this?"

Rika glared at him, "We don't want to blow our cover staying at some high class hotel in the downtown area. The press will be all over Korra."

Mako approached the group, "We have rooms. Only three of them."

"Well we are taking one," Bolin stated as he grabbed a key from Mako and headed down the hall with Opal in hand.

"Me and Korra will share another," Asami said as she followed Bolin with Korra behind her.

Mako glanced over at Rika who had a crooked grin on her face, "Poor Mako has to share a room with his investigation partner," she teased.

"Just cut it out," Mako said trying to fight a smile on his face.

They opened the door to their room only to reveal a tiny space with only a single bed. Rika lunged forward and pounced on the bed. She plopped forward and the gazed over at Mako still standing in the doorway. She rolled over and pointed to the floor, "You can sleep there."

* * *

"This is the place."

The group stopped in front of the small, wooden house. Cars bustled behind them and carried dust that flew through the side street. The street lights lit up the night air and provided enough light to see the rustic house nestled between the two taller buildings. The yellow police tape guarded off the entrance way and two cops who were watching the house shifted their attention to the group.

Mako approached them and flashed his badge. The officers nodded and stepped aside for the group. They entered the house only to walk in on a conversation.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you."

The boy turned, now faced with the group staring back at him.

"And you would be?" Mako asked as he looked suspiciously at the boy who moved towards the exit.

"Kenji. Private Investigator. My employer has taken interest in this matter."

"Well," Rika stepped forward angrily, "You can't just walk in here and expect to go about your investigation-"

"Already done. Sorry for the inconvenience." The boy brushed passed the group but stopped before making an exit. "Look here. If you got the cash meet me at Chushi's tomorrow night. I'll have something figured out by then."

Quickly the boy flung open the door, leaving the group of six confused.

"He's confident that's for sure," Rika said breaking the silence, "Must have paid of the guards in front."

Mako looked at Rika, "Already a possible lead though. We'll meet with him tomorrow night."

Then they all turned to the other boy still in the room. His frail body shook as he adjusted his glasses.

"And who are you?" Mako pointed at him.

"Sheng. I was Simiao's assistant before- well you know," he stammered out.

"It happened in the back room, correct?" Mako asked.

"Y-yes," Sheng replied.

"Alright. Korra and Asami come with me and let's gather what we can. Rika. Interview him."

* * *

"It's as bad as they say."

The three stood in the doorway gazing over the scene in front of them. The mess of a room was illuminated by the flame in Mako's hand. He walked forward to reveal the pool of blood where a body once was.

"The police must have taken the body already," Mako filled the silence. He looked back and Korra and Asami who seemed still stuck in the doorway.

"Who would do something like this? It's disgusting," Asami blurted out.

Korra nudged Asami and tried to reassure her, "It's our job to find out."

The three began to move through the room, turning over the old books and rummaging through the mess in the room. Korra slid open a drawer from the desk and uncovered a black journal which was covered with a pile of paperwork. She picked the notebook up and began skimming through it.

"Guys, I think I found his journal."

Mako turned his head and walked over to Korra. She turned and handed it to Mako. He gazed through it then put it away in the sash around his back. Mako turned back to the mess of books stacked up around the room, "He was obsessed with his research that's for sure."

Asami looked up from the stack of books she was rummaging through, "He had a thing for spirits."

Asami walked up to the desk and started placing down books.

_Spiritual Medicine_

_The Source of Spirits_

_Among the Spirits_

_The Properties of the Spirit Water of the North Pole_

The three looked at each other and Mako began to pace around the room, continuing to observe the mess.

* * *

"I let in three men. I had let them in to see Simiao before. One was short, chubby with a beard. Brown hair. The other was.. umm… he was taller with messy black hair. The other was medium height with large muscles- he was bald I think. Oh yes he was bald."

Rika watched him carefully, "Do you know if they had anything to do with the Hashin?"

Sheng shook his head, "I don't know. They were dressed like they belonged in that scene though."

"How many times did they come to see Simiao before the murder?"

"Just a few. About once a month for the past year. They would never say much to me. Simiao would always tell me to go home when they arrived."

"He would send you home?"

"Y-yes. I once overheard them talking about getting something finished, that their patience was running out."

Rika leaned back and glanced at her notes. She sighed and looked back towards Sheng, "Tell me about Simiao. Anything you can."

"Honestly," Sheng told her, "I don't know much. He hired me as an assistant, but I was much more like an errand boy. I would pick him up meals, do his laundry- he lived in this house and rarely left his room."

"What about his wife?"

"He had a wife?" Sheng replied looking confused.

"He was a medical researcher before coming here. Did you know anything of his past life?"

Shen shook his head, "No. He never told me."

Rika crossed her hands, "He was definitely hiding something then. Alright Sheng. If you have anything else you need to tell me say so now."

"Before the men came here, Simiao came out of his room. He looked sick. He gave me two hundred yuan and told me to let the men in when they came and to leave once they got here. I came back later because I was worried and saw he had been murdered. He knew they were coming."

* * *

Korra rolled over and buried her head in the back of Asami's neck. Asami turned around and pressed her forehead against Korra's.

The quiet hotel room was illuminated by the city lights crawling through the open window. The light hit Asami's face just right to where Korra could make out the details of her cheek bones.

"You know," Asami spoke as her breath knocked against Korra's face, "The scene kind of had me freaked out a bit."

Korra ran her hands threw Asami's hair, "Yeah," Korra replied, "We'll find the person responsible."

Asami looked at Korra and chuckled, "I know. I'm just glad that we're together. Though I could do with a bit cleaner of a room."

The two laughed at the situation. Korra then sat up and tilted her head, cracking her neck. Asami then sat up as well and threw her arms around the Avatar's neck.

"I wanted to talk to you about us."

Korra leaned back into Asami, getting comfortable she looked over at her, "Well," the Avatar nervously replied, "Talk away."

"I think it's time we tell everyone about us. It's been a year since we decided on this and I don't really feel comfortable hiding from everyone anymore. I know you've been gone with work and everything."

"I'm just nervous about the whole thing," Korra honestly told Asami, "How do you think everyone will take it?"

Asami squeezed Korra trying to reassure her, "I don't think anyone will disagree. Besides even if they do you're the Avatar. You do what you want."

Korra chuckled as she turned and pressed Asami down to the bed. "You know it," Korra stated as she leaned down to kiss the girl below her.

* * *

"Another drink kid?"

Mako looked about at the bartender and waved his hand, "No. I think I'm alright."

Rika moved her cup forward and the bartender filled her drink and laughed, "Looks like she has you beat on this one."

Rika took a sip of the drink and glanced over at Mako who looked lost in thought. "You know you always get this way," Rika stated looking away from him.

The quiet bar around them was nearly empty. In the corner the radio played a soothing tune that accompanied the conversation of the two at the bar. On the other end of the bar the bartender moved back to scrubbing out cups from past customers.

"Like what? I'm just trying to process all the information."

"You let it all weigh on you though," Rika told him, "you let it all become personal."

Mako sighed and stared down at his empty cup. He looked over to her as she took a long swig of her third drink, her cheeks now a light pink color, "At least I don't drink the thoughts away."

Rika laughed. "Yeah like my third glass is a night of drinking," she looked back over to the firebender sitting next to her, "You don't drink much do you?"

"Not really," Mako replied, "Just not the type."

"Oh come on," Rika nudged Mako, "You just don't like giving up control that's why."

Mako smiled, "Yeah maybe."

Rika finished her drink and then ruffled through the bills in her pocket. She placed a few on the table and then looked at Mako.

"You never like talking much Mako," she shrugged, "I'm going back to the room. Come in quietly. If you wake me you're sleeping in the hallway."

Mako laughed as he watched Rika leave the quiet bar. The bartender came up and looked at Mako. He pointed, "Is that your girlfriend? You know how to pick em' kid."

"Oh no," Mako shook his hands, "Just a business partner." He looked down at the empty glass, "Could I get a refill actually?"

The bartender smiled, filling up the cup. "Hey kid, you ever hear the story of the Elixir of Life?"

Mako shook his head, "I don't think I have."

The bartender placed the cup next to Mako and laughed heartily, "It's a good one. That's for sure. The summer solstice is coming up. It always reminds me of that old story."

Mako smiled, a bit confused, "Yeah. I'm sure it's a good story."


	2. ACT II: The Kindling

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra is property of Nickelodeon and VIACOM.**

**NOTES: Thank you for the reviews and follows. I was surprised at the amount and could not be happier. There may be a few grammar/spelling errors in here so I apologize. I am looking for someone to proof read these before I send them out so please message me if you are interested! I normally get most of them after a read or two but some things slip by me. Again feel free to leave reviews with questions or comments. I love to hear feedback from you guys. Hope you're having a happy holiday!**

* * *

ACT II

The Kindling

* * *

"Everything must have a beginning and that beginning must be linked to something that went before."

-Mary Shelly

* * *

"You're up early."

The rising sun peeked across the broken city skyline and bathed the hotel patio in a morning light. Korra walked up to join Mako who was leaning forward on the rail as he took in the quietness of the awoken city.

"Thought I'd give Rika some time to get ready. We are going to the police station today to get information from them. You four could go around and see what the locals are saying."

Korra leaned against the railing mirroring Mako. "Sounds like a plan boss," she glanced over at him with a grin on her face, "you know that Rika sure is something."

Mako chuckled and shook his head, "That's an understatement."

"You know- me and you didn't quite get along at first. Took some time."

"Well," Mako looked down at his arm, the red scar seemed to almost fit as he looked at it, "Things have changed since then."

Korra couldn't help but smile at his comment, "Yeah," she gazed over to him, "Things have changed."

The stillness in the air was broken by the low rumbling of the engine from a passing car. The dust picked up and drifted along, eventually breaking up.

"It's good having you around again," Mako told her, "Asami never stops talking about you when you're gone."

Korra nervously placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned away from the rail, "Yeah it's nice being around you guys again. I just keep getting wrapped up in things."

"You know," Mako shot her a look, "You give me flak for working too hard but for the past year you've done nothing but work."

Korra bit her lip and leaned back against the railing, "Well- I know. But the Earth States needed me there."

"Well then so did Republic City. Reconstruction was a mess. What about the Northern Air Temple repairs? Then there was that whole incident with the White Lotus at the South pole-"

"I get it," Korra groaned, "What's your point?"

"I know you mean well," Mako looked at her as she looked to him, "But not every issue in the world needs to be solved by you. Most things will go on with or without you."

She curled her lips, "I know. After Kuvira, I just wanted to keep showing the world that I've become an Avatar that they can count on. But hey- you can't accuse me of putting the world on my shoulders when you do the same."

"You can't help it," he stretched his arms out, "and I guess neither can I. After my arm healed and you got back from the Spirit World with Asami we both went back to work. It's just the kind of people we are. "

"Well once we figure out this mess maybe we should both take some time off."

Mako stepped away from the patio and began to open the door back into the hotel, "Sounds like a plan boss," he teased her. She smiled and began to follow him when he gave her a completely different glance, "I have a creeping feeling about this whole murder. Something just doesn't add up."

* * *

Leaning back against the alleyway wall, a scrawny man grinned as reached for the stack of bills in his pocket. He shuffled through the pile and counted as he hummed along to a tune stuck in his head.

Then suddenly a gust of air slammed the unexpecting man against the wall. The bills flew upwards as a hand tore through the air and tightly gripped upon his neck.

Now being held up against the dirty brick wall by the hand of his attacker, the man began to flail his legs. His hands pulled at the arm of his opponent but it proved to be of no use. He gagged as he spoke, "W-what the hell do you want from me?"

"Obar took something from Simiao. I know he sent the Hashin to take it. Where is it now?"

The triad members glared at his enemy. A torn hood covered the face of the airbender. His grey eyes in the shadow from the hood were locked onto the flailing man he held against the wall.

"I d-don't know man. Screw you!"

The man was lifted up into the air. Then with a sudden gust he was slammed back against the wall again. The burst of air pushed back the hood revealing the tough face of the airbender. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail; his eyes remained locked on his prey.

"Ok! Ok! Obar sent some guys to pick up something Simiao. Somebody wrecked their car real good on the way back. Last I heard the police have whatever Obar wanted from Simiao."

The airbender turned and used a current of air to throw the man against the opposite wall of the alley. He looked down at the shaking man who was now curled up below him, pressed against the wall.

"Tell Obar that if he wants to keep fucking around with this then Yokubo is coming for him."

When the man finally gazed up, the airbender was gone. The triad member stood up. He was still shaking as he bolted down the alleyway.

* * *

_Luli insisted I make you a sandwich out of the roasted duck we had last night. She said she saw you liked it so much you would want it again._

_Have a good day at work. With love, always._

The man grinned as he put down the note and unwrapped the sandwich carefully prepared by his wife. He glanced across his desk. His eyes stopped on the picture placed at the away from his work. His daughter perched upon his shoulder on a sunny day at the beach with a wide grin on both faces. With shut eyes he leaned back and imagined the sound of waves. He looked back at his desk piled with paperwork and sighed loudly.

The door swung upon and a young woman raised her hand and motioned two guests in, "Sir, the investigators from Republic City are here about the Simiao murder."

"Ah yes. Come on in."

The man stood and paced across the room. A bushy mustache and short build accompanied him as he raised his hand. Both young investigators greeted him, "I'm Mako, this is my partner Rika."

"It's good to meet you," Rika added in.

"Chief Jozin. It's a pleasure. Take a seat."

The group moved over to the desk and sat down. Jozin began to shuffle through paperwork as he spoke, "It's quite a mess the whole damn thing. Not to mention the rest of the cases I have piling up. It's great to have some help. I've heard a lot about you Mako- good work you do."

Rika rolled her eyes as Mako leaned forward with a grin, "Thank you sir. What do you have about the case so far?"

"Well," Jozin stated as he handed a stack of paperwork over to the pair, "There is little records of his activity in the city. Before hand we got a whole load of information but nothing in the past few years about him."

Rika ruffled through the paperwork then handed it over to Mako, "I think there is a possibility that Simiao was doing work for a gang here in the city. The Hashin seem to be a popular one," she told the chief.

Jozin looked over at her, "We haven't found any solid leads here. There was an accident involving some Hashin members that same day."

Mako lit up, "Could they be related? What's the rundown?"

"Well a man and a woman- they ran a stolen car into the car that the Hashin were driving. There was some kind of fight. Luckily we had some men stationed close by so they went and broke up the fight. The Hashin members managed to get away but we caught the two who hit them."

"Are they in custody now?" Rika asked, "It sounds like it could be related."

"Unfortunately," Jozin looked down at his desk and exhaled, "They were brought to a temporary holding cell and escaped. Before we could even get an interview out of them."

Mako placed his hands on the desk, "What? How did the police just let them escape? There had to have been guards there?"

Jozin shook his head, "Look this place ain't like Republic City. I'm stretched thin with competent police. We hire what we can get around here and unfortunately not all of them are top of their class. We don't have the money or resources for an actual force."

"The accident," Rika tried to continue the conversation, "Do you think it could have anything to do with Simiao?"

"I can't find a connection," Jozin answered, "The accident happened around noon and the murder wasn't reported until five when his assistant returned to check on him. We don't have any solid leads on this. His assistant doesn't seem like the murdering type."

"Well it can't be ruled out completely," Rika responded.

Jozin chuckled, "The boy is a frail non-bender and Simiao was a renowned earth and metal bender. He many have been old be was a large man as well."

"What about the body?" Mako asked, "Did we learn anything from it?"

"Well you saw the scene," Jozin started, "We don't quite have the facilities here for an autopsy. So my boys left the body there and thought you'd at least try some form of examination."

Mako looked shocked, "How? The body was not at the scene."

Jozin shook his head and raised his hands, "We left the body right where it was."

Mako slammed the desk and stood up, "You are telling me between the time you wrapped up the scene and we arrived someone _stole _the body? It's not like he could have just stood up and left!"

"It's not our fault the body is gone! I had no idea-"

"Of course it's your fault," Mako interrupted him, "Your men stood outside guarding the scene and someone managed to break in and steal the body going unnoticed! _A body!_"

"I already informed you that I am trying my best to keep things together!" Jozin was now standing with hands hands planted against the table, "I would like to see you try and spend a day running this force!"

"Alright both of you knock it off," Rika stood and swung around to the side of the desk. She gazed at each of them but their eyes were locked on each others. "We aren't going to get anywhere if we keep going like this. The men who saw the body before you closed it off, can we speak with them?"

* * *

"Let me think for a second!"

The restaurant was filled with voices and the radio playing an upbeat tune, waitresses rushed out to serve the packed room. Bolin took his hand off his chin and raised a finger into the air, "I know! The Fire Nation! Neither of us have been there before and I hear it's great this time of year!"

Opal beamed and grabbed his hand, "We can go to Ember Island! They are famous for their plays and we can spend some time on the beach. Maybe we should ask everyone else to come along? It could be fun!"

Across the busy restaurant, a couple sat at end of the bar away from crowded dining room. Hidari glanced over at Migi, who was twirling her finger around the edge of her glass. He nudged at her and smiled, "You are still thinking about yesterday."

"I am," she moaned as she took a swig of the drink, "I was holding it Hidari. You know how much something like that excites me."

"I know dear. Do you want to go after it again? We know the police have it for now."

"We can stalk out the place sure. I wonder if they will put up wanted posters of us. Hidari? What are you looking at?"

She glanced over at him and raised her eyebrows at his wide eyed expression. Without breaking his gaze across the room he grabbed Migi's arm, "You will never believe who is sitting over there."

Migi scanned across the room but couldn't make out a familiar face, "I don't see anyone."

"Migi! It's Nuktuk!"

She locked onto the black haired boy sitting in a both with a younger girl laughing along with him. She grinned a little bit, "You know what that means."

"Can we go sit with him?" Migi turned and grabbed her arm with both of his hands, "Please?"

She stood and grabbed him, "As a matter of fact I think we can."

Opal laughed as Bolin continued his joke. Then from beside them a large, muscular man appeared standing next to a beautiful, slender woman. The man leaned forward on the table with a look of childlike amazement, "Nuktuk! We are huge fans!"

The woman smiled and she put her hands on her hips, "That's right! The greatest of fans!"

Hidari motioned at the booth, "Can we join you for a meal? It will be our treat!"

Bolin smiled and chuckled, "Well I can't say no to my fans. Opal, can they join us?"

She grinned, "I don't mind."

The couple joined Bolin and Opal at the table. Hidari slid next to Bolin, "What brings Nuktuk to the great Baotu?"

"Please, just call me Bolin! We are actually here to- oh right. I can't talk about that. It's a great city though! We'll sort of."

Hidari gave him a suspicious look, "So the rumors are true."

Opal gave a worried look to Bolin who returned a similar look back. Migi watched the scene unfold, taking in the silent exchange between the nervous couple.

"You are shooting a new mover!" Hidari near screamed as he grabbed Bolin's arms.

Bolin let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on Hidari's shoulder, "That's right! You got me."

"Oh! This is so exciting! Isn't it Migi?"

Hidari shot an excited look to his partner across the table. She smiled back, "Of course! Excuse us, we forgot our introductions. I am Migi and this is my boyfriend Hidari."

"It's a pleasure," Opal titled her head and smiled, "I'm Opal."

The four continued to talk as their food eventually arrived. As they enjoyed the meal Opal looked over at Migi. "So what do you two do for a living?"

"We are actors as well actually," Migi told her, "Part of the Embers Island Players. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

Opal looked at her boyfriend and laughed with excitement, "No way!" Bolin moved his attention to Migi, "We were just talking about how we want to visit Ember Islands!"

"Oh, it's a real treat," Hidari spoke as he slurped on his noodles, "You should most definitely visit! It's been quite awhile since we have been home actually."

"Oh?" Opal inquired.

"A bit of a world tour," Migi carefully collected some noodles from her bowl, "We are both still young, why not see the what there is to see? Baotu actually is our last stop."

"That's right," Hidari spoke, "We plan to go home to Ember Island real soon."

"What made you choose Baotu as your last stop?" Bolin asked them.

"The nightlife is unparalleled," Migi told her as she pressed her lips together, "Great bars. Danger around every corner. Corruption. Gambling. Baotu has it all."

"You two are quite the characters," Opal laughed, "Almost straight out of a play."

Migi gave Hidari a sly smile as she placed payment for the meal on the table. "That's us," she replied to Opal, "Now unfortunately we must be going. Good luck on your film Bolin- and you two should definitely try and enjoy your nights here. Come on Hidari."

"Thanks for the meal," Bolin smiled at them, "It was a pleasure meeting you both!"

Hidari bowed as Migi pulled at him, "The pleasure has been all ours. I believe fate will bring us together again! Until next time you two!"

Opal and Bolin watched as the couple exited the restaurant. Opal turned to Bolin and chuckled, "You know most of your fans are kind of annoying but I sort of liked those two."

* * *

Korra and Asami turned down another street corner as the scoured for possible candidates. As they passed by an alleyway Asami noticed three men deeply engaged in a gambling session. She pulled Korra's arm as they headed towards the group.

"Listen here. I'm fuckin' telling you's that I saw this thing. I thought she was just a lost woman but it was a monster I'm tellin' ya."

Another man snorted, "You drank too much and had a bad dream. Shut yer mouth about it now."

"I know what I saw. The stories are true!"

"Excuse me," the three men turned and blankly stared at Korra. She cheekily grinned and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry to interrupt the whole gambling thing. I was just wondering-"

One of the men stood up with a crooked grin and slicked his hair back, "Just what are you wondering about?"

Asami stepped forward, "Word on the street says the Hashin are up to something involving Simiao. Know anything?"

The man croaked, "The Hashin were always botherin' that old fuck. I don't know anything about it though."

The two men still sitting shook their heads in response. Korra and Asami glanced and each other and sighed in unison, "Alright," Korra looked at them, "Thanks anyways."

"Just wait," the stand man said, "I know of someone who might be able to help you out. If you could spare a few yuan that is."

* * *

"Oh my lovely Kenji. Take a seat. How about a cup of tea? A smoke maybe?"

Kenji walked into the familiar apartment and took a seat on the couch. "Ill pass on the tea and you know I don't smoke."

Mr. Takizo took a seat upon a chair across from Kenji. He lit a cigarette and crossed his legs, "What's the scoop kiddo?"

"Simiao had something that the Hashin wanted. Something Obar has taken personal interest in."

Mr. Takizo stood up and moved towards the window. He leaned up against the wall still gazing out the window. His thoughts drifted to the object in his mind. He looked back over to Kenji.

"Obar's men got banged up real good before they were able to get the prize back to him. Don't think they were the ones who knocked off the old man though. Too many rumors about how the accident went down to give you a straight answer."

"So the police have the object now?"

"Specifically, Chief Jozin."

Mr. Takizo raised his eyebrow and snickered, "And you know exactly where it's going."

"Right back into the hands of Obar. I'm sure there is going to be a trade off at some point," Kenji told his boss.

"It won't be in broad daylight. It'll be somewhere Obar knows he can get it securely. Jozin won't agree on anything deep in Hashin territory. It would have to be a neutral zone of sorts."

"You don't think he'll just send a car to go pick it up?" Kenji asked.

Mr. Takizo laughed, "You saw how that worked out last time for him."

Kenji nodded, "I have other news as well."

"Hm?" Mr. Takizo sat on the couch next to his assistant as he took another puff of smoke.

"The Avatar and her company is here in Baotu investigating Simiao's death."

The man leaned back against the couch and placed his hand over his face. His loud laughter nearly shook the entire couch, "This is really going to get interesting!"

"Should we call the press? We could sell details now for a high price."

Mr. Takizo stood up quickly and motioned with his finger back and forth in front of his puzzled assistant, "Oh no, no, no. Kenji I have a proposition for you."

Kenji leaned back and crossed his arms, "I'm listening boss."

"I want that item. Me and you are going to get it."

The boy looked annoyed. "You have given me many propositions during my time working for you," Kenji glared at his seemingly deranged boss, "But this one takes the win for the most idiotic."

"You haven't heard my offer for your help yet."

Kenji remained silent, still staring at his boss. Mr. Takizo sat down and threw his around his assistant and pulled him close, "Your mother and your two little sisters. They deserve better than a life in this backwards city."

"Details on my reward. Now," Kenji demanded.

Mr. Takizo snorted, "A house and money for a year's worth of living. You can choose any nice town you want. You give me the location and I'll make make sure you all get out of the rut you're in here. I just need it before the summer solstice. That's exactly eight days from now."

"You'll have it in your hands by then."

Mr. Takizo stood and pulled Kenji up with him. He grabbed ahold of his assistants hand and began shaking his hand, "You have yourself a deal my sweet, sweet Kenji."

Kenji looked up at his boss, "Sir, I have just one more question," there was a silence for a moment as the taller man raised his eyebrow, "What exactly is this object of interest?"

Mr. Takizo leaned down and gazed his assistant in the eye. Across his face creeped a devilish grin.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Elixir of Life?"

* * *

The shot glass tipped upwards. The golden liquid fell into the mouth of the dark skinned woman behind the counter of the bar. She slammed the glass against the counter and pulled the band around her ponytail away. Her long, shining black hair fell perfectly into place. She glanced around the empty bar

The woman took a seat on the stool she had behind the bar. Her hands rubbed against the wrinkles under her eyes and she groaned. The sound of the door opening caught her attention as she sat up.

Two younger girls stepped into the dim lit bar as she moved across the bar counter getting closer to greet them.

She placed her hands on the bar counter and smiled, "What are two pretty girls like yourselves coming in a place like this for?"

Asami and Korra approached the bar. Across from them the piercings on the women's faced seemed to shine in the dim light.

"Are you Yuba?" Korra asked her.

"That would be me sweetie. And who would you two be?"

"I'm Kema," Korra lied as she pointed towards Asami, "And this is Jia. We actually here looking for some information on things with Simiao. Can you help us?"

Yuba put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Quite the situation you two want to know about. You don't quite look like regular Earth Kingdom ladies. Not from around here I take it?"

"No ma'am," Asami spoke, "Kema is from the Northern Water Tribe and I'm a Republic City girl."

Yuba turned over and switched on the radio next to her. The once quiet room now filled up with the sounds of horns and percussion. "It's not often I get girls coming to me looking for information and two girls like yourselves at that. How about a drink?"

The dark-skinned woman slipped out two more shot glasses from behind the counter. She slid them in front of the girls and before they could refuse she poured the glasses to the top with a dark, golden liquid.

Yuba picked up hers and smiled at the duo, "Come on, us ladies need to stick together."

Korra laughed and raised the glass. Asami was reluctant but followed along. The three tilted the glasses back and one by one the glasses hit the bar counter.

"Now Kema and Jia. Tell mama Yuba, why are you getting into this whole mess with Simiao?"

Both girls still had a sour expression on their face from the shot, but Asami spoke up, "We're traveling investigators. We like to dabble in these things."

"That's dangerous. I like it. Traveling with your best girlfriend and messing with the world's affairs," the older woman licked her lips, "You probably get your fair share of men on the way to."

Korra and Asami glanced at each other and both chuckled a bit, "You can say that," Korra responded through her laugh.

"Oh," Yuba raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, "Or maybe you two don't really need much besides each other." Both girls immediately turned red as the older woman laughed at their blushes. She placed a hand on both of their arms, "There is no need to be ashamed! When I think of men I say who needs them. Hell if my best friend swung that way I would have been no different than you two when I was younger."

Korra and Asami now laughed along with Yuba as the radio continued to play. Clouds parted away from the sun and a ray of light shined through the window on the far end of the rustic bar.

Yuba picked up the bottle again and motioned to them, "How about another?"

"I don't think that'd be the best idea for us," Asami told her and slyly smiled, "Kema is a bit of a light drinker."

Korra glared at Asami, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely the dainty one," she mocked as Yuba laughed at the two of them.

"Tell you what girls," they both looked at the older woman as she spoke, "I like you so much that I'll tell you what you need to know for free. All I need is conformation on one thing. Sound fair?"

"Alright," Korra crossed her arms on the counter, "What is it?"

Yuba pointed to Korra, "You are Avatar Korra," then to Asami, "and you are Asami Sato."

Korra threw her arms up towards Asami, "I told you I should have worn my Earth Kingdom clothes!"

Asami leaned forward towards Yuba, "Are we really _that _recognizable?"

"Honey," Yuba told her, "I'm an information broker for spirits sake. Knowing faces is my game. I've seen you both in the papers to much to forget."

The young couple sighed as Yuba tried to reassure them, "Don't worry too much about it. I haven't even heard rumors of you two being in the city yet. People know about Mako and Rika though."

"People know about Mako and Rika?" Korra asked.

"Of course," Yuba raised her hand, "Those two took down Green Fear in Republic City during the city's reconstruction. The gangs here would be more scared of the duo if the police force could back them up."

"Wow," Asami spoke, "I didn't even realize they had gotten so well known from it all."

"Only well known to the gang and it's more like infamous darling. Even though they don't see him as a threat I'm sure we'll see some shots at them," Yuba took another drink and then grabbed the three glasses off the counters and placed them in a nearby sink.

"You think they'll really go after them?" Korra asked

"Yeah but just underlings looking to make a name for themselves and they'll stand no chance. I hear Mako is a high class act," she licked her lips again, "wouldn't mind giving a boy like that a little bit of information if you know what I'm saying."

Asami and Korra burst into laughter again and Asami leaned forward on the counter and raised a hand towards Yuba, "You have no idea."

Yuba walked back towards them smiling and then pulled the stool close. She sat across from the girls as she turned up the radio. "Now," Yuba told them, "Let's get down to it. You need to know about Simiao."

Korra nodded and spoke, "Right. We are investigating the murder but there seems to be a lot we don't know about. Can you fill us in?"

"Simiao got his hands on something of the legends. At least that's what the rumors have been telling me."

"Like what? How did he find it?" Asami asked as her thoughts ran wild.

"Some say he had something that would make even the weakest of men rise to power. Others say he found infinite knowledge or something along those lines. You know what I think?" Yuba leaned across the counter, now almost between the two girls, "I think it's the Elixir of Life."

Korra thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar to her. Almost like a story the old women in the water tribe used to tell. She laid her hands on the bar counter and looked directly into Yuba's eyes, "What is the Elixir of Life?"

Yuba smiled and leaned her elbows against the counter pressing her hands against her cheeks, "Long ago there was a queen who was as beautiful as she was strong. Her men would charge into battle and die in the name of her radiance. Words of her beauty spread across the world and men brought gifts from all across the land. One day a man showed up and claimed to have a potion that could make one immortal. The Elixir of Life. Legends say that after she drank it, she lived for one thousand years before she disappeared and was never seen again. She only passed the recipe off to one person."

"This elixir," Korra processed, "You think Simiao somehow got his hands on it?"

"They are just street street rumors so I can't say for sure," Yuba's eyes sharpened, "But I can tell you that whatever it was Obar wanted it bad enough to do something about it. And he's not the only one."

"So Obar is the one who had Simiao killed?" Asami asked, "And who else is after it?"

Yuba sighed, "I can't tell you who offed the poor old man for certain. People are talking crazy about the whole situation. I even had two treasure hunters from out of town come in asking about it, paid me off real good on it."

"Any idea on where it is right now?" Korra looked at Asami and then to Yuba, "Does Obar have it?"

"Sorry ladies. I'm not sure on who had it at this point. But there is something you should know about. The Hashin were driving a car that got hit pretty good. It wasn't to long before Simiao was found. If Mako went to talk to the police I'm sure he'll learn something about it."

Korra stood up and nodded her head, "Alright," she gave a soft look to Yuba, "Thank you so much for all your help."

The older woman's blue eyes meet with the Avatars, "Us water tribe girls look after each other. Now listen to me. You two need to be careful. I don't think this is going to come to an end quietly."

"Don't worry," Asami grabbed Korra's arm and grinned, "She is the Avatar after all."

Yuba shook her head, "I'm afraid this city isn't one to care much about titles."

* * *

"It's just a stupid title."

"Come on! Are you telling me Chief Mako doesn't sound appealing to you at all?"

Chushi's, a quiet restaurant, was beginning to fill up as Mako and Rika waited at the bar for their friends- and more importantly a meeting with the mysterious investigator they ran ran into the night before. A light drizzle patted at the window in the front of the restaurant as Mako put down his glass of water and looked at his partner.

"It sounds appealing sure. I'm not thinking that far ahead. What about Chief Rika?" Mako grinned at her, "You sure are commanding enough for it."

"You got that right," Rika laughed as she took a sip from her drink, "Girls are a bit late. Wonder if they found anything?"

"Probably more than us," Mako sighed, "Our day would have been better off asking the locals. They probably know more than the police did."

"Hey come on," Rika nudged him, "I know it looks bad but I'm sure we'll come up with some kind of lead." She watched Mako's face go unchanged, a dull expression on his face, "Were you always this grumpy? How did your parents deal with such a grumpy little Mako?"

Mako looked down at this drink, "They didn't get to deal with it for too long."

Rika's eyes widened and she pressed against him, "Oh. I'm really sorry. What happened? If you don't mind me prying."

"I'm not really in the mood for talking," Mako told her looking away.

"You know," Rika's tone changed, "We've been partners for a year and I don't know anything about you I don't read in a newspaper."

Mako stood and pushed in his stool, "You know I'm really sorry I didn't want to tell you about my dead parents over some drinks."

Rika watched as he walked away from her and took a seat at a booth across the restaurant. The young investigator hung her head down and swore to herself. The bartender moved up and looked at her, "Everything alright? Another drink maybe?"

She turned and glanced at Mako then back to her drink, "Yeah. Fill it up for me."

The doors opened as Korra and Asami made their way into the quiet restaurant. They brushed off the rain and made their way to the table Mako was sitting at. Rika noticed and waved, moving towards the table as well.

"So what's the word at the police station?" Korra asked looking hopeful at Mako and Rika.

Mako glanced towards Rika and she sighed, "Total bust. We got some background on Simiao but it's not much we didn't know. Him and his wife divorced and he eventually found another research partner, a man around his age. They stopped working together a year ago and Simiao has been doing work solo here in the city since."

"There was an accident before the murder took place," Mako told the two girls, "Some Hashin thugs had their car hit by a man and a woman driving a stolen car. There was a fight but the police were only able to bring in the man and woman. What's worse, they escaped prison before anyone could even interview them. It could have been related to Simiao. Now we won't even know."

"Man," Korra shook her head, "How could they just let them get away?"

"Not even the worst part," Rika leaned back, "The police lost the body."

Asami raised her hands, "How could the police lose the body? It's not like he could just get up and go somewhere."

Mako groaned, "Somebody must have gotten inside the house while the police were keeping the scene closed off. Someone who didn't want the evidence on the body to get accounted for."

"Well," Korra looked at the duo, "What about the object Simiao had? Any word on that?"

Mako raised his eyebrows, "This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"Me and Korra went and meet with an information broker," Asami started, "Simiao got a hold of something really important. You know Obar? "

"The leader of the Hashin," Rika confirmed.

"Right," Asami continued, "Apparently he wanted whatever it was Simiao had."

"If it's true, it's a possible suspect then," Mako lit up, "But what could he have had that brought him attention from Obar?"

"Well there have been some crazy rumors. Some people are saying it's something called the Elixir of Life, a potion that can make someone immortal," Korra recalled as she spoke.

"That's crazy!" Rika responded in disbelief.

Mako crossed his arms, "They are just rumors. Whatever it is- it links Obar to Simiao. It's a start."

The group continued to talk as Kenji made his way through the rain outside. He snapped his umbrella together and fixed his suit underneath the awning of the building before entering. As he entered, the group spotted him and immediately grew quiet. As he made his way over to them, time seemed to stand still. His black hair shined and he ran a hand through it pushing it back into place. His sharp eyes scanned the building as he pulled out the empty chair at the round table.

"My terms have changed," Kenji immediately told them, "I want information. Not cash."

The group looked at him puzzled. Mako spoke up, "Alright. We exchange what we know. You talk first."

Mako examined the boy. He was younger than the group, but not by more than a year or two. His dark eyes remained locked with Mako's as he spoke, "I think not. There are four of you here and one of me. If I try to get away without giving my information I'm sure you could hunt me down. On top of that you are with the Avatar and it's not like I would fight back."

The three girls looked over at Mako who had his hands folded over his mouth. He thought for a moment, "Fine," Mako answered sitting up, "I'll speak first and give you some. Then you respond and I'll gauge from there."

"I'm waiting then," Kenji glared at Mako.

The firebender placed his hands on the table, "Obar and the Hashin are involved somehow. Simiao had something that drew their attention. Rumors say it could be-"

"Something like the Elixir of Life," Kenji interrupted him, "I am going to need more than rumors."

Mako looked stunned. He thought for a moment before continuing, "There was an accident that happened before the murder was reported. A man and a woman hit the car the Hashin were driving with a car of their own. There was a fight afterwards and the police eventually showed up. They were only able to bring in man and woman and the Hashin got away. Well I guess the man and woman got away to because they escaped prison before the police could investigate them."

"Description on the man and woman?"

"Man was muscular build. Clean faced, black hair. Chiseled chin and strong features. Well over six feet tall," Mako continued to recall the police description, "Woman was tall, slender build. Red hair, like a movie star."

Kenji tilted his head. He shut his eyes and spoke, "This object you spoke of- it was in the car with the Hashin when they were hit. They had taken it from Simiao. Chief Jozin most likely has the item now."

Mako slammed his hands on the table in disbelief, "The chief didn't tell us anything about recovering an item from the accident."

"That's because he doesn't want you to know."

The group settled in for a moment as they thought about the situation. Mako continued, "Well what does he plan to do with it then?"

Kenji shook his head, "I don't think I've gotten information worth telling you that."

"The body is missing," Mako told the boy, "Someone must have stolen it between the time the police closed off the scene and when we arrived there."

Kenji smiled for the first time during the meeting, "Interesting." He leaned forward and spoke quietly to the group, "There is going to be a trade off. Jozin and Obar have always been in with each other. At some point Jozin is going to bring the item to Obar. I doubt it will go by car. Jozin won't go into deep Hashin territory and Obar isn't dumb enough to send his boys or himself to a location chosen by the police. So it will be at some neutral point."

Before anyone could respond Kenji stood up and looked down at them. "Let this be very clear. We are not not allies in this endeavor," he glanced at Mako, "But I am going to need you all going forward. I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon."

"Wait!" Mako stood with him, "That's it?"

Kenji began walking away. He raised his hand, "You don't have any more information."

The door opened and the boy disappeared into the rain outside. The four now sat at the table, silence among them. The waitress came by filling up drinks and they all sat in thought.

When she left, Rika spoke up, "Well this just became a mess."

"You got that right," Mako responded, "Just who is that kid anyways?"

Asami joined in, "Someone who knows this city better than any of us that's for sure."

Korra stood and motioned to all of them, "It's getting late. I know we are all worked up about this right now so maybe we should head back to the hotel and talk about this tomorrow. Alright?"

Rika nodded, "Korra's right. We can talk tomorrow morning and formulate a plan going forward."

The rain picked up even more, banging against the window. Korra and Asami went ahead of the two, opening the door and running through the rain.

Rika stopped Mako at the door. She pulled out an umbrella from her bag and looked at Mako, "Come on," she told him, "We can share."

She handed the umbrella over to Mako as they exited the quiet restaurant. The lights from the buildings shined onto them as they passed by. The rain hit the umbrella as they traversed over the puddles.

On impulse, Rika wrapped her arm through Mako's and looked up to him, "I'm sorry about prying you in there. I know you don't like talking about things. I had no idea about your parents."

"It's okay," his gaze remained looking ahead, "I over reacted. A lot on my mind recently."

They stepped over a puddle together. Her grip on his arm tightened as a car passed by. The loud engine was muffled by the sound of the rain around them. "I know what's it's like to have to fend for yourself," Rika spoke quietly, "I ran away from home when I was twelve."

The sound of a band flowed out from a building as a man opened the door to exit. As it shut the sound became muffled again. Mako gazed over to her, "I'm sorry. Why did you leave?"

Rika moved her hand down towards his. Their fingers intertwined as she spoke, "My dad was an alcoholic. Not the friendliest man in the world. Mom was rarely around. She had an addiction. Not to alcohol, but to sex. Great environment to raise a kid. Things were bad so I left. I was wandering around a nearby town when some people from Zaofu spotted me looking hungry and lonely probably. An older couple. They brought me to Zaofu and the rest is history. I learned to metal bend and eventually joined the force there."

Mako instinctively squeezed her hands as they continued to walk. The rain pattered away at the umbrella but they remained dry underneath it. "It must have been hard," Mako responded, "To be raised by people like that."

"Hey," she pressed against him, "I think I turned out alright."

"Yeah," Mako smiled, "I think you did."

The pair arrived at the hotel. As they entered the older lady at the counter pointed towards Mako, "Hey you, there is another room just opened up if you want it."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'll take it," Mako responded.

"70 yuan."

Mako looked towards Rika who lightly smiled at him. For Mako things stopped moving for a moment. Her black hair rest on her shoulders, unlike the usual ponytail she wore. Her dark green eyes stared back at him.

"Goodnight then Mako."

Her lips pressed together almost perfectly. She threw her black jacket over her shoulder and began turning away from Mako with a smile.

"Yeah," Mako mumbled, "Goodnight."


	3. ACT III: The Bind

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra is property of Nickelodeon and VIACOM.**

**NOTES: Thank you again for the follows and reviews. For future updates, I plan to be posting a new chapter every Friday from here on out. That means this Friday I will be updating with the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or disliked! **

**Also big THANK YOU to ****my editor CoolcatTerri**

* * *

ACT III

The Bind

* * *

"The stakes in conflict do not change. Battle determines who will control the wealth or its equivalent."

-Frank Herbert

* * *

Bolin yawned as he spread across the wooden table. His forehead pressed against the table and he moaned, "It's too early for me to be awake. The suns not even up. Why are we up?"

Opal rubbed the back of his head, "I think you'll be okay."

From across the empty hotel cafe Korra and Asami spotted the seated couple and sat down joining them. "Morning," Asami yawned as she fixed her hair.

Bolin turned his hands and groaned, "How are Mako and Rika going to have us get up at this hour and be the last ones here?"

Asami chuckled, "They were getting some stuff together for today. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Hey," Korra looked over at her three friends as they looked towards her. She glanced and smiled at Asami then looked across the table to Bolin and Opal, "I know it's early but there is something we've been meaning to tell you guys."

Bolin sat up and Opal smiled leaning forward as she asked, "What's that?"

Korra felt a warm hand cover hers under the table and felt reassured, "Me and Asami are together. She's my girlfriend."

Opal knocked Bolin's arm with a punch and then pointed at his face, "I told you something was up!" She then shot a huge grin over to Korra and Asami, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Korra smiled but still had her reservations, "You don't think it's weird at all do you? I mean-"

"Not at all!" Opal gave her a serious look and spoke sincerely, "Two of my friends are happy together and that's all that matters."

Bolin sat up and came to a realization, "It all makes sense now! The letters when Korra was sick and spending so much time together. That wasn't a Spirit World vacation," Bolin rolled his eyebrows, "It was a _lovers_ getaway."

Asami and Korra chuckled and rolled their eyes at Bolin, "But I am happy for you guys," he honestly spoke, "You guys deserve to be happy after everything. Oh man this is going to be so weird for Mako though."

Opal pressed a finger to her lips, "You're right. I mean his ex-girlfriends got together," she looked at the couple across from her, "Have you guys told him yet?"

Korra looked puzzled, "Not yet," she then smiled at Opal, "You guys were actually the first we told."

Opal grabbed Bolin's arm, "This definitely means a double date sometime in the future!"

Across the cafe, Mako and Rika continued their argument drawing the attention of their friends.

"All we are going to do if we barge in there is give away our inside knowledge on the situation! Think about the big picture!" Rika yelled as the investigator duo sat down at the table.

Korra raised her hands, "I'm guessing you guys don't quite agree on something."

Mako folded his arms, "She thinks we shouldn't confront Jozin about everything. But if we confront him with Korra there is no way he won't give in and spill everything to us."

"Or Obar has him in the palm of his hand," Rika rebutted, "And if we confront him about it then Obar knows we are going to come after him."

Mako and Rika both gave a look over to Korra expecting her to back them up. She lifted her shoulders and spoke, "I don't really have the answer. I mean on one hand we need to continue following the lead and we might not have another choice but to bet on Jozin talking. But then again he might not talk and then we would just be hurting ourselves."

Korra glanced over to Asami, Bolin and Opal, "What do you guys think?"

Asami tapped her fingers on the table, "Well what other leads can we go off of?"

She looked at Mako and Rika. Both shrugged in unison at Asami. She leaned forward on the table, "Well with no other leads I think we have to get him to talk."

Opal chimed in, "But if it's true about Obar being such a powerhouse in this city then Jozin might not talk. Who would he fear more, Obar or Korra?"

"Of course it would be Korra," Bolin raised his hands and pointed them to Korra as if he were showcasing her, "She is the Avatar! You don't mess with her!"

"Someone like Obar would," Rika shot Bolin a glance, "I think you're forgetting the kind of power this man has."

There was a silence at the table as everyone thought about the situation. Korra spoke up, "Let's vote on it. If you think we should confront Jozin raise your hand."

Mako and Asami immediately raised their hands. A brief moment went by before Bolin's hand went up as well. Korra finished her train of thought and slowly raised her hand to win the vote.

"Looks like we go confront him," Korra told the group, "I don't think we have any other options."

Rika shook her head and spoke, "I think we are making a mistake."

* * *

The morning sun peeked over the hills in the distance. The waking light rolled across the city like a blanket. A warm, summer breeze picked up across the fields outside of the slum city.

A car pulled to the side of the gravel road on a hillside overlooking the expanding city. The door slammed as a woman made her way to the front of the car. Her golden eyes gazed across the scenery in front of her. To her it seemed like a painting from a gallery. Her black hair danced along with the warm wind.

Another door slammed and a large, bald man came and stood next to her. His sleeveless shirt showed off his tattooed, muscular arms, "Come on Rema," his voice was deep, "You really think it was worth it for us to come out here to this slum for a stupid rumor? My girl was angry at me leaving so suddenly."

Behind them, two vans parked and a group of firebenders exited, getting a breath of fresh air.

The woman turned her face showing the man her sharp cheekbones, "Oh was your little girlfriend mad at you for having to leave the city for awhile? Please Coban, you know I'm too old to give a damn about that sort of thing."

He shrugged, "I still think it's dumb we are out here."

Rema ran her hand down her neck towards her chest. She looked back out towards Baotu in the distance, "All rumors start from a truth. Even if it turns out to be nothing, there is going to be some action. If Obar goes, there is going to be a power vacuum."

"That's what you said when the Triple Threat's dissolved," Coban replied. He pointed behind him, "On top of that we only brought twenty of us."

An evil grin danced its way onto her lips, "But by the end of this there could be hundreds of us," she looked back at the group behind her, "Besides, I've trained some of the best firebenders this city has probably ever seen."

"So you want to set up a faction here?"

"You know the Diren is dying," she glanced at Coban, "There is no point in us hanging onto the name of a dying Triad in a city where the police are cracking down on everything. Besides this is a nice change of scenery from Republic City."

"The head boss wouldn't be too thrilled to hear you saying that," Coban laughed at her. He moved closer to her and spoke in a quieter voice, "Listen Rema, do you really think this whole thing with the Elixir of Life is true?"

"I have no idea. But just the thought of having that kind of power excited me too much," Goosebumps rose on her arms as the thought crossed her mind, "I knew I had to come here and find out for myself."

* * *

Hidari hummed along to the radio as he tapped to the beat against the car door. He looked at Migi who had a serious expression latched to her face. "Dear, do you really think they could be onto something?"

Migi pressed a finger over her boyfriend's lips and spoke to him without looking away from the hotel down the street, "If anyone has any kind of lead, it's them. You brought the disguises with you correct?"

"Oh!" Hidari leaned beneath the car seat and ruffled around until he felt the bag. He brought it up to his lap and opened it, "We have Baotu police uniforms, gangsters, crazy homeless couple, oh and even cat gators! My favorite even though we never seem to need them."

"Good enough," Migi told him, "This is difficult because Bolin and Opal will recognize us if we get too close and try to eavesdrop."

Hidari nodded, "On top of that the police may be looking for us."

The car was silent as Migi continued to stare at the front of the hotel. Hidari stared at the side of her head. He placed the back of his hand against her neck and told her, "You know we could give this whole thing up. It seems really messy and I kind of want to just go home with you."

Migi turned toward him quickly, her red hair flowing behind her. She gave him a stern look, "Hidari. You know how bad I want this thing."

He grabbed her hands and nodded quickly, "I know! I know! It just seems like it's going to get really dangerous and I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you."

Suddenly she hit the man swiftly on the head, "You idiot," she told him, "You are the one always getting hurt. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure it was worth the risk. You know that.

"You didn't have to hit me," he groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well sometimes you just say things and I wonder how someone could even formulate such a dumb sentence. When you think do you-"

"Migi!" He grabbed the woman and flung her around. His finger pointed to the hotel in front of them. The Avatar and her friends exited the hotel and began making their way down the sidewalk.

"It's about time," Migi beamed with excitement as the ignition went off, "I was running out of patience."

* * *

"Excuse me, is Chief Jozin in right now?"

The secretary looked up from her work to be meet with Mako's glare, behind him his group of friends looked equally as fierce.

"Do you have an appointment? He doesn't take visitors."

"That's a shame," Mako told her as he walked forward and flung open the door to his office. Immediately Jozin stood and glared across to the group. The angry firebender raised his hand and pointed to Jozin, "We need to have a talk."

The police Chief kept his calm as he looked at his secretary, "Leave us be. Shut the door."

The door shut and the group made their way around his desk. Jozin sat down in his chair while the rest remained standing, looking down at him.

"I'm sure you are familiar with Avatar Korra," Mako moved over to let Korra lean closer into the table, "I don't think we'll have to get too friendly with the introductions."

Jozin backed up in his chair, "Just what is this all about?"

Rika looked at him trying to get her voice lower than Mako's, "Tell us everything about the accident that happened with the Hashins' car. There were some details you left out."

Jozin shook his head, "I don't know what you're on about! This is absurd."

Mako slammed his hands against the desk, "We know you have whatever the Hashin took from Simiao. Just what kind of deal are you planning to strike up with Obar?"

Jozin stood up and met Mako's fierce gaze. "Listen here son. I will not have some young, hot shot investigator come into my police station and throw accusations at me. I have no idea what is going on here and I would be in the right to throw you and your friends out of here."

The room fell to silence. Bolin gulped as he watched the stalemate unfold between Mako and Jozin.

Then Korra stepped up and looked at Jozin, "Listen, we have sources that tell us you have, whatever it is, here. Now if you give it to us and give me the details, we can make sure you and your family are safe."

Jozin laughed, "Safe? You aren't even safe in this city Avatar. Now get out of my office. And next time I would recommend not throwing accusations at the only allies you have in this city."

Mako raised his voice, "We know you have it! Just give up!"

"So tell me," Jozin spoke fiercely in reply to Mako's tone, "Do you plan to rip through my office? Check my home? That's a crime and I'll make sure you're in the back of a prison for committing a crime in my city."

"Like your prison could even hold us," Rika lashed at him, "Mako. Come on."

The group began to leave the room but Mako remained unmoved, still locked onto Jozin.

"You know," Mako spoke calmly to him, "The only thing worse than a criminal is a criminal in a police costume. If you had anything to do with this I swear I'll take you down."

* * *

Migi gazed through the vent of the air ducts as she watched the Avatar and her friend's storm out of the Chief's office. She held a hand over her mouth in attempt to keep as quiet as possible.

Once the door slammed she watched Chief Jozin frantically picking numbers from the rotary dial on his desk. Migi listened closely as the Chief put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, put Obar on please. I have important news."

There was a silence in the room. Jozin buried his face in his hands as he waited.

"The Avatar is in Baotu. They suspect I have the Elixir and that we are working together."

A grin spread across Migi's face as she heard the rumor confirmed. She continued to listen as Jozin spoke.

"The terms are still set. Third Side tomorrow night. I do not want anything to do with this after tomorrow night. You keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine."

With a swift motion Jozin hung the phone up. Migi watched Jozin for a few more moments. Being as silent as possible she began crawling her way through the air ducts towards the exit.

Outside Hidari waited patiently towards the side of the police headquarters. Above him the air duct cover had been screwed out and was now open.

Then from around the corner a police officer bumped into Hidari. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hidari sprung up and saluted the police officer.

"Good day fellow officer!"

The police man raised an eyebrow at the muscular man nearly busting out of the uniform he was in. "Yes," he tapped his foot against the grass, "It's a nice one today."

Hidari remained saluting the officer not moving from his position, his eyes were locked onto the space between the officer's eyes. For a moment the two stood in complete silence.

"Hidari!" Migi bolted out from the vent on the wall, "Is the coast clear?"

The police officer quickly looked over to the open vent duct. Before he could put a thought together Hidari lunged forward striking the man in the neck with his elbow. Immediately the man fell to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Hidari yelled to the woman still in the vent.

As Migi carefully lowered herself onto the grass from the vent, Hidari threw the unconscious body of the police officer into the nearby bushes.

"This is all really crazy," Migi excitedly began chatting, "The Chief and the Triad Lord in cohorts. Not only that but the Elixir of Life! Oh they really do have!"

"Dear I know you are really excited," Hidari smiled as he grabbed her and prepared to run, "But as you saw I just knocked a man unconscious and we should probably be going."

* * *

The sun was preparing to set as it hung over the old, wooden hotel. Korra leaned back on the bed and stared at her friends spread out across the small room. A gloom seemed to hang over the room as she watched them.

"Come on guys," Korra tried to cheer them up, "We aren't out yet."

"That went terrible," Rika responded to Korra's enthusiasm, "I told you we shouldn't have done something so blunt."

Mako turned towards the group, "We don't even have a lead to follow. I finished reading and Simiao's diary is filled with taxes and things. I doubt he kept records of any work with the Hashin. We are out of luck."

Asami sighed, "And not to mention we aren't going to get much more help from the police on this."

Bolin raised his hand in the air, "Maybe we should go back to the scene? Maybe there is something we missed."

Opal nodded and tried to follow Bolin, "And maybe we can go talk to some more locals. Who knows what rumors are going around? And we might run into that Kenji boy again!"

A knock at the door drew the attention of everyone in the room. Nobody moved for a moment before Mako walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the handle but first leaned forward and looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Korra asked.

Mako turned and looked at them with a blank expression, "Nobody is there."

He swung the door open and peered back and forth down the long hall. To his surprise there was nobody else with him. Then something caught his eye as he gazed down. A folded piece of paper sat on the wooden floor.

He picked it up carefully and opened it up.

_Jozin and Obar are meeting at Third Side tomorrow night to exchange the Elixir of Life. _

Mako reread the line over a few times making sure his eyes were not deceiving him. He quickly slammed the door shut then held the sheet of paper up to his group of friends.

"Jozin and Obar are meeting at Third Side tomorrow night to exchange the Elixir of Life," he repeated.

"Third Side?" Rika questioned, "Where is that?"

"What's more important," Mako spoke with a worrisome tone, "There is somebody out there who knows where we are staying."

Asami gazed at Korra who looked back at her with a worried expression align with Mako's. "But wait," Korra tried to ration, "Whoever this is who left the note just gave us a lead. They could be friendly."

Mako shook his head, "We could be falling right into a trap. We don't even know what Third Side even is."

Korra thought for a moment before speaking. She looked at Mako and a smile suddenly appeared on her face, "I know someone who can help us."

* * *

Hidari panted as he slammed the car door shut. With her hands draped over the wheel Migi smiled at Hidari as he fell into the passenger seat.

"They didn't see you did they?"

"No," Hidari puffed as he placed his hands on his knees, "Do you really think it was a good idea to tell the Avatar about what we heard? Now there is going to be even more competition."

Migi laughed as she reached for a cigarette. With the window rolled down she lit the cigarette and took a puff. She exhaled a stream of smoke out the window and then held the cigarette there looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror. "Nobody else is going to have the guts to bust Jozin and Obar," Migi spoke, "Plus we don't have to do anymore work. We just follow the Avatar tomorrow night and she will lead us right to the Elixir."

Hidari lit up and chuckled, "You are so smart dear," he complimented his girlfriend, "So when the Avatar and her friends go to beat up Obar and Jozin you want to sneak in there and grab it for ourselves?"

"Exactly," Migi told him, "I doubt we will be the only ones looking to sneak off with it though. It could get messy."

Hidari looked worried as he looked over at Migi, "You know I don't really know about this whole thing."

Migi pressed her hand against her thigh and took another smoke. "I just want it so bad Hidari," she rolled her head on the seat and looked at him, "A treasure like that."

"We would be the greatest treasure hunters in the world," Hidari said as he tried to understand his red-headed girlfriend.

"That's why we have to get it," Migi told Hidari.

He grabbed her arm in a quick motion and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Then what?" he asked sincerely, "If the rumors are true and it is the Elixir of Life- are you going to drink it?"

Migi removed his hand from her arm and then gazed out the window. "Perhaps," she told him honestly, "Could you fathom the idea? Me. Immortal. Nothing in the world to fear. Nothing could stop me from doing whatever I wanted to."

Hidari seemed hurt as he turned away from her to stare out his window, "That would be quite something."

* * *

"Oh! I did not expect to see you ladies so soon!"

Korra and Asami led their friends into the dark bar as Yuba stepped forward from the back of the bar. Her black hair was pulled into a braid with a few frizzled hairs escaping. Her blue eyes latched onto Mako as he followed behind the two girls.

"Oh," she purred, "and it seems you've brought your friends." She leaned on the counter pressing her chest forward as she eyed Mako.

Korra and Asami flung into the bar stools they were seated at before with the rest of the gang still standing behind them.

"This is Bolin, Opal, Rika, and Mako," Korra introduced as she pointed to each one of them.

"It's a pleasure all of you," the older woman spoke, "I'm Yuba, come on, take a seat! How about a few drinks?"

"This is urgent," Mako told her as he sat down and placed his arms on the table.

Yuba immediately swooped towards Mako. She leaned forward on the counter and was now uncomfortably close to the firebender. His face lit up bright red as she swayed in front of him, "You know," she looked in his eyes, "I treat my guests very well."

Rika rolled her eyes and spoke, "Mako was right though, this is important."

Yuba raised her eyebrows as she glanced towards Rika. She scanned over her quickly and then her eyes went back to Mako who still seemed too nervous to form a sentence.

The dimly lit bar was empty besides them. On the other end of the counter a radio played a quiet tune. The window let in a small amount of light from the setting sun; the sound of muffled engines could be heard from the road outside.

Yuba laughed watching Mako and Rika, "I get it. Oh! And Bolin! Not every day I get a big mover star in here."

Yuba went to pour some drinks as Bolin smiled, "Well today is your lucky day then!"

She looked at Mako who was still red as she poured a drink, "You are just as handsome as your brother," Yuba told Bolin. Yuba quickly took note of Opal and continued, "And it looks like you really know how to pick them. You want a drink dear?"

Yuba pushed a two glasses over to Opal and Bolin who smiled as they took them.

"Yuba," Korra laughed, "We do kind of need some help. Do you know anything about a place called Third Side?"

"Third Side? Of course," Yuba moved over to Korra and Asami and leaned forward on the bar counter, "It's an illegal gambling ring. Earth benders open up big rooms underground and all the big hot shots from the city come out to play. The location changes all the time. You need connections to know where it's going to pop up next."

Asami leaned towards Yuba, "We need to know where it is tomorrow night. Jozin has the Elixir of Life and he is going to hand it off to Obar at Third Side."

"Hey!" Mako spoke up, "Are you sure we should just be telling her that?"

"Please Mako," Yuba laughed as she put her hands up, "I wouldn't sell any information to put someone like you in harm's way."

With Mako now red again, Korra laughed with Yuba, "Yeah Mako, we can trust her. She has been good to us!"

Rika looked at Yuba, "So how do we find this place?"

Yuba thought for a moment before she raised her finger, "One moment."

She made her way down to the other end of the bar. She pulled the phone up and carefully dialed a number she had memorized. The phone rang on the other end as she waited.

Rika looked at Korra and Asami who both shrugged at her as they watched Yuba wait with the phone up to her ear.

"Oh Mr. Takizo," Yuba spoke seductively into the phone, "I am feeling a little lonely tonight. How about I come by and keep you company for the night. Hm?"

The group collectively turned red as they listened to Yuba sweet talk the man she was speaking with. After a minute of conversation, Yuba hung up the phone and laughed to herself, "He can never turn me down."

She made her way back over to Rika. From under the counter she pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down directions as she spoke, "I'm sending you to someone who will know exactly where Third Side is tomorrow night. He's a bit of a womanizer and a push over. If you ladies go up there he will talk. And if he puts up a fight just get a little rough with him- not much of a fighter."

"Just who is this exactly?" Rika spoke suspiciously.

"The infamous Mr. Takizo," Yuba responded, "He's an entrepreneur, plays the stocks, gambler, and fellow information broker. Basically he's gotten rich using his luck and charm. That's a warning. He can be quite charming."

Korra stood and she smiled, "Well then we should get going to pay him a visit."

"Wait," Yuba walked out from behind the bar counter and approached Korra, "There are some things you need to know about Third Side."

The group gathered around Yuba as she began talking, "You may not want to send Korra in there. Too recognizable. Whoever is going should be dressed up all snazzy to blend in with the crowd. This place fills up with criminals and those who like to act like them to impress their dates. Rich boy types."

Rika thought as she spoke, "Once inside how will we find Jozin and Obar?"

Yuba hummed as she tried to recall memories of Third Side. "There are back rooms. Private rooms. That would be your best bet."

Korra placed her hand on Yuba's shoulder and smiled, "Thank you so much for your help. We are all in your debt."

Yuba grabbed Korra and Asami hugging them both, "All I ask is that you be careful. When all this mess is over make sure you come visit and tell me how you kicked both their asses."

* * *

"So sorry," Mr. Takizo put down the phone and smiled at his guest across his quiet apartment, "Just a call from someone who is visiting me tonight."

The girl sitting on the couch seemed small compared to the size of the furniture around her. She continued to run through her brown hair with her hands as a weak smile formed on her lips, "That's okay really."

Mr. Takizo took a seat on his chair across from her on the couch and let out a sigh. He raised the glass of tea to his lips and shot a glance up to her, "How is the baby? Doing any better?"

"I'm afraid not," the girl's voice seemed to shake, "I don't know how much longer he will have. The nurses are doing everything they can."

"If you need anything else from me-"

"Ruan," her smile seemed to shake as her brown eyes gave him a worn out look, "You've already done so much for us."

Mr. Takizo put up his hands, "You know I would do anything for an old friend. How is your husband?"

The girl folded her arms and gazed out the window, "You know him," she laughed, "He won't rest until he fixes everything." She looked at the man sitting across from her and shook her head, "This might be the first thing he can't fix."

Mr. Takizo took a sip of his tea and placed it back on the small table next to him. He chuckled and looked at the girl, "You know Amrita, maybe once this is all done you two should get out of this place for awhile."

"It would be very nice," she told him.

He tilted his heads towards the windows. Windows from the buildings far away seemed to glisten like stars as he gazed over them. "Wouldn't it be something to get a break from it all?"

Amrita put her hand over her mouth and laughed, "Maybe you are the one who needs a break."

"You know me," he slicked a hand through his black hair, "I can't rest for more than a day."

"And why is that?"

"Well," he leaned back, "I guess that is just who I am."

Amrita stood and smiled at Mr. Takizo, "I think even men like you need a break from their hardships." She leaned forward and bowed, "Thank you for the tea- I really should be getting back now."

"One more thing," Mr. Takizo stood and looked down at the small woman, "I know your husband tends to get himself into a mess sometimes. There is something going on with the Hashin now and if he needs anything, tell him to call on me. Okay?"

"Thank you," Amrita smiled.

* * *

"Well Yuba said he was a womanizer. I don't see why Mako was so mad that I said only the girls should go up to see him."

Korra laughed at Rika as the four girls entered the apartment building. "You know," Korra shot a cheesy grin over to Rika, "Maybe he was worried about you?"

Rika threw her hand out, "Like I need him to be worried about me."

The four entered the lobby of the apartment complex. The white marble complimented the chandeliers above. A man with a white mustache leaned forward at the check-in desk and spoke to the girls, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Yes," Asami spoke, "We are here to visit Mr. Takizo."

"Oh," the man spoke as he scanned down the list, "I will ring you up to him. Can I have a name please?"

The four girls exchanged glances before Rika stepped up, "Tell him Yuba is here to see him."

"Yuba," the old man pondered for a moment, "She visits Mr. Takizo quite frequently and I am afraid none of you are Ms. Yuba."

Rika walked forward and pressed a pile of bills on the check-in counter. She slid them across until they were directly under the man's gaze. "How about," Rika told him, "You let Yuba in to see Mr. Takizo?"

The man turned red and nodded quickly, "Y-yes! He's on the seventh floor, last door on your left."

"Splendid," Rika waved as she stepped away from the counter and led the group of girls to the elevators. She sighed with relief as she pressed the button calling the elevator.

"That was pretty dirty for an investigator," Korra grinned as she looked over to Rika.

The girl shrugged, "Hey I'm just playing by the rules of this city."

The four stepped onto the elevator and the doors shut as it made its way up the building. Asami looked at Rika, "So you and Mako. You guys argue a lot?"

"Just over our cases," she looked away, "He tends to keep pretty quiet outside of work stuff."

"That's Mako," Korra responded, "He'll open up eventually and on the inside he's just a big softy."

Rika laughed, "I figured as much." She looked at Asami and Korra, "You both seem pretty close to him. Weird seeing Mako actually talk."

Opal giggled, "Well they also both dated him."

Rika did a double take and then blurted out, "_Both_ of you?"

From down the hall Amrita shut the door to the apartment. Four girls appeared from the elevators who seemed mid-conversation.

As she walked down the hall, she bumped into one of the girls. Her blue eyes and dark skin told Amrita she was from the Water Tribe.

"I'm sorry!" Amrita bowed backing up, "I really am clumsy."

The girl waved her hands, "Don't worry! It was my fault too!"

The group passed Amrita and she walked quickly towards the elevator. She leaned forward and pressed the elevator button. As she walked into the opening doors she got one last glance at the group as they entered the apartment she had just left.

"Yuba?" Mr. Takizo stood up and suddenly stopped when he realized there was now four unknown women standing in his doorway. The door slammed and the apartment fell back into darkness, only being lit up by the skyline from the windows.

He sighed, "That bitch."

"We don't want to hurt you. We just need some information out of you," Korra spoke firmly as she stepped up from the group.

"And don't try anything funny," Rika followed up pointing at the man.

He fell back into the chair looking away from them as he tilted his head back, "Alright ladies. Does anyone want a drink? Maybe some tea? A smoke perhaps?"

Korra threw her arms up, "We aren't trying to get comfortable. Tell us where we can find Third Side tomorrow night."

Mr. Takizo crossed his legs and leaned his chin up against his hand, "Nothing to drink? Come on, it's not every day the Avatar comes bursting into my apartment looking to find the Elixir of Life."

Korra stormed up to him and placed her hand over the chair he was sitting in. "How did you know who I was?"

He laughed as he patted her arm, "You are the Avatar. You are kind of a big deal." He looked over to the other girls in the room, "You are Asami Sato, Future Industries. I forget your name but you are Nuktuk's girlfriend. And you? Well look at that, I am unsure of who you are. I am Mr. Takizo by the way. It's a real pleasure to enjoy the company of you ladies tonight."

Rika stepped forward and folded her arms in front of the man, "I told you not to try anything funny."

He raised his hands, "I'm just trying to keep things civil. Besides, you've already met my assistant."

Asami gave him a questioning look, "Your assistant?"

"That's right," he looked over at her, "Kenji, the boy wonder!"

"So you sent him to investigate Simiao," Korra put the pieces together, "Just what are you after?"

Mr. Takizo stood up as Rika and Korra both stepped back from him. He fixed his suit jacket before reaching onto the table picking up and empty glass. He made his way across the room to his liquor table. The gold liquid poured into the glass as he spoke, "I'm an information man," he told the group, "It's these kinds of things that I am forced to get involved with really."

Mr. Takizo's hand hovered over the cup as he dropped two ice cubes into it. The liquid splashed at his hands as he looked towards Korra, "So what do you know about the Elixir?"

"That rumor has gotten way out of his," he chuckled at he fell back into the chair, "You really believe something like that is here in Baotu?"

He sharpened his eyes waiting for a response on Korra's behalf. With her arms still folded Rika butted in, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Simiao is dead and this thing is connected."

"Oh my dear," Mr. Takizo responded placing the glass cup on the table next to him. He flung his arms into the air, "It matters quite so! What if the rumors are true? Look at the power Obar already has. Add immortality to the list and I don't think anyone in this room likes the sound of that."

"You really believe it then," Korra gazed down at the man, "About the Elixir."

"I cannot say for certain," Mr. Takizo spoke, "But there is not much else in the world that would get Obar so giddy. Have you heard the story of the Elixir of Life?"

Korra raised her finger, "Well-"

"There was once a man," Mr. Takizo started, "And he was consumed by his own greed. Everything in the world had to be his. He fell in love with the wife of his best friend and as the story goes, she too became his. The betrayed and angry best friend went to the spirits for help. They granted him a potion that would grant immortality to anyone who drank it. In his rage, the hurt man slipped the Elixir of Life into his greedy friends drink. Now he would never age and he would watch everything that was his rot and disappear. Everything would lose value. But his plan backfired. When the greedy man found out about his immortality, he only laughed at his former best friend. The entire world WOULD be his and nobody could stop him. The story ends there, nobody knows quite how it ended."

Rika threw her hands up, "That's a great story and all, but we are kind of on a mission here."

Mr. Takizo chuckled, "Third Side. I'm guessing that's where Jozin and Obar are going to exchange the Elixir?"

"Your assistant seemed to be a step ahead of us," Korra sighed, "And you are too. How do you two know all this?"

The glass of liquor hit the table after being sipped from as the man spoke, "This city is like a hard to get woman. Spend enough years wooing her and she will eventually start talking."

"Third Side," Asami tried to be productive, "Do you know where we can find it?"

"Tomorrow night," Mr. Takizo put his finger up to his lips, "It will be underneath Chushi's. You know the restaurant?"

Korra nodded as he continued speaking to the group, "Once you're in there tell the hostess you'd like to be seated in private seating for the Kei party. They'll take you downstairs and there you go- welcome to Third Side."

"Obar and Jozin," Rika spoke to him, "I'm guessing they will try and lay low there. How can we find them?"

"Your best bet is the back rooms," the man replied, "It'll be tough but I'm sure you intelligent people can handle it."

"Let me make this clear," Korra leaned close to him and hovered above the man, "You tell anyone that we know about this and I'll make sure to take care of you after this."

Mr. Takizo gently pushed her out of the way and moved towards the window. He turned back around to face Korra, the city skyline behind him seemed to hang above Korra's head, "I'm afraid this city already has a good idea of you."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked defensively as she looked at Korra who began to show signs of a worried look.

"It will eat you up if you aren't careful," he spoke carefully, "I really would be careful tomorrow night. Obar knows you are in the city Korra. Everyone there is going to be on watch for you."

The lights reflected on Mr. Takizo's slick hair. His face now hidden in the shadows cast from the light."

"How?" Korra asked him, "It hasn't even been long at all."

"Jozin. A real bastard I know."

Opal stepped forward and looked at the three other girls, "Then what do we do about tomorrow night? Who goes into Third Side? We don't want to cause a scene right away."

"Well," Mr. Takizo spoke, "I was able to recognize almost all of you immediately. I only knew Asami because she was with Korra. I can put a face on Nuktuk too. His brother though- the investigator."

"He won't be good either," Korra responded, "Yuba told us Obar was already aware of Mako being here."

"That might be true," Mr. Takizo told Korra, "But I can't put a face to his name. Third Side if filled up with two kinds of men. Men who are big shots in this city trying to keep their name in the game and then young boys from all over the place looking to show the ladies a good time. Mako will just be another face in that crowd. Put him together with the time bomb over there and you got yourself a typical Third Side couple."

"Hey," Rika put her hands on her hip, "What do you mean by time bomb?"

"And look," Mr. Takizo raised his hands, "No promises but I'll be swinging by Third Side tomorrow night as well. I may be able to lead you to Obar and Jozin."

* * *

Mako sighed as he faced the wooden door to Rika's room. He tapped on the door and then leaned against the frame.

A few moments passed before the door slowly opened. Rika held the door in her hands as she glanced at Mako, "Can I help you?"

"Hey," he rubbed the back of his head, "I just wanted to apologize for today. I should have listened to you."

Rika shook her head and started to close the door as she spoke to him "It all worked out so-"

Mako stopped the door with his hands and Rika looked shocked. "Let's go grab a drink at that bar we went to before. It's on me."

"Okay," she stammered out trying to fight from blushing, "Just give me a second."

The duo entered the bar. People now filled the bar as music played from the radio. Couples danced on the open floor while others ordered drinks from the counter. Mako pulled out the two stools they sat in before and within a few moments drinks were in their hands.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy," Rika told Mako as she took a long gulp of the golden liquid in her cup.

"If it goes right we could solve this whole mess and be on our way in a day or two," Mako replied to her as he watched her drink.

"Korra and Asami," she chuckled to herself, "They talk a lot about you."

"Yeah," Mako answered, "They are the best friends a guy could ask for."

"You know how to get around Mako."

He flung his hand up and pointed at her face. She looked inward staring at the tip of Mako's finger, "It's not like that at all. Don't make assumptions about things you know nothing about. Besides it's none of your business anyways,"

She sighed, "I was just going to say they are both really good girls and that they must be lucky to know somebody like you."

Mako turned red and his finger now seemed out of place hanging in the air, "Oh, well, okay thanks."

"That's what I liked about you," she told him, "Most men I work with won't give my opinion the time of day. But even though you argued with me, you treated me as an equal. I've respected that about you from day one."

He smiled, "Well with friends like Korra and Asami you learn quickly not to judge by anything but actions."

"Look at that," Rika nudged him, "You seem so adult sometimes." They both took another gulp of their drink. "It'll be weird going back to Zaofu after this is over. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Right," Mako reminded himself as he looked over to her, "You are going back to Zaofu."

Her finger traced around the cup, "No reason to stay in Republic City anymore."

It was quiet between the two.

* * *

The fire reflected in the large man's golden eyes. He threw the cigarette into the flames as it quickly lit up and disappeared among the ashes below.

Two boys dressed in suits stood behind the desk in the room as they watched the back of the man admiring the fire. The taller, older one had slicked back hair that matched the older man. The younger one's seemed messily placed on his head in comparison.

"Now boys," Obar spoke as he turned to them, "You know tomorrow night is important to me. You need to stay here and make sure everything is safe for my return home."

"Yes father," the older boy spoke, "There won't be any issues."

A grin crossed Obar's face as he looked down at the younger boy, "Now Huzo, your teacher says you have become quite the firebender," he looked up to the older boy who did not look his father in the eye, "He says you may already be surpassing Kezev."

"Well dad," Huzo spoke happily, "I practice really hard every day."

Obar leaned down reaching eye level with his younger son. He rustled his hair and laughed seeing his son smile, "Keep working hard. I am proud of you. Now run along, I need to speak to your brother alone."

Huzo dashed towards the door quickly. A ray of light shined into the room and disappeared as the door slammed behind the exiting boy. Obar immediately switched his expression to disappointment while looking at his other son.

"Even Huzo is starting to pass you up."

"He is a prodigy dad," Kezev responded, "It's not fair to compare me to him. Besides, I spend most of my time trying to study economy and business."

Obar sat down at his desk and shook his head, "Economy and business are important but they aren't going to save you when you have rival gangs trying to take you out."

"I am trying my best," Kezev responded, "You know I am."

"I just want you to be prepared is all," Obar looked at his son, "You have big shoes to fill. If they see even-"

"Even a sign of weakness they will knock me down. I know dad."

Obar turned his chair away from his son and back to the fireplace. "I'm sure you've heard about all this commotion with the Avatar."

Obar stood and made his way to the Pai Sho table across the room. He began weaving through the chips in the box next to it, "Well," his son responded, "Do you think she poses a threat? She won't find out about tomorrow night will she?"

The Triad leader lifted a chip out of the box. On it was the symbol that represented the Avatar. He looked carefully at the board before placing it down in a position.

"We shall see," a dark grin spread across Obar's face as he glanced down at the chip, "We shall see."


	4. ACT IV: The Bracing

**DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Korra is property of Nickelodeon and VIACOM.**

**NOTES: Here is the fourth act! This one is a bit shorter but next week's (which will go up a week from now) if really long and filled with action. Thank you again for the reviews and follows. I love hearing anything at all from you guys so please give me some feedback as I am trying to improve a bit on my writing.**

**Another thank you to my editor ****CoolcatTerri**

* * *

ACT IV

The Bracing

* * *

"The fishermen know that the sea is dangerous and the storm terrible, but they have never found these dangers sufficient reason for remaining ashore."

-Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

"Look I know things are a mess but I really can't come back just yet. Varrick, I know. Look I have to go but I will call again as soon as I can."

Asami pressed down the phone at the end of the hotel hallway. She sighed and stared at the mirror on the wall. She brushed her hair with her hand trying to fix it back into place, but it fell back into a mess.

Korra pressed open the door to the hallway and glanced down the hall. Her girlfriend stood in the end unmoved. As she approached she placed her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Hey," Korra smiled as she turned Asami around, "Is everything okay? You look stressed."

Asami shook her head, "It's nothing. Just some work stuff."

"Oh," Korra shrugged, "We should probably go meet up with them."

The couple made their way into the always empty cafe. Their friends sat at the table they spoke over the previous day. They joined them as Mako continued to talk, "Alright Rika I get it. It has to be me and you that go in. That doesn't solve the issue of how we communicate with you guys."

"Why not just radio?" Korra asked as she sat down in the chair next to Mako.

"Way to bulky," Rika responded with a sigh, "We might have to go silent on this."

Mako shook his head, "That won't work. We need to at least update them with the layout. They need some clue to find where Obar is going to make his leave from."

"Mako is right," Opal chimed in, "Obar is going to leave a car and some men to watch it somewhere and our best indication may come from within."

"The tunnels could be huge," Rika hypothesized, "Yuba said that this place is literally earth bended into existence so that it cannot be traced the next day."

Korra glanced to Asami and noticed she still had a similar stressed face as before. She turned over to Rika and then spoke, "That's why we need an update from you two at some point in the night. If you know the general direction where Obar is then we can narrow our search. I bet the trade-off won't happen far from his getaway."

"We don't want to seem suspicious," Mako responded, "I already have mixed feelings about going in there."

"A smoke break," Rika responded, "And then we will meet Opal at the location. She will be the fastest if anything goes wrong and also the least recognizable of the rest."

"You two need to get dressed up!" Bolin reminded them, "You can't go in there without looking the part."

Opal grabbed Rika and began pulling her, "I saw a store not too far from here that have the cutest dresses in the window. Korra! Asami!"

"This isn't a game," Mako scolded her.

"Lighten up," Rika grinned as she was being pulled by Opal, "We'll be back later!"

The four girls left and Bolin slid over to Mako and threw his arm around his brother, "Shopping time!"

* * *

Migi watched across the park as an old man tore off a piece of bread from his sandwich and tossed it onto the stone path in front of him. Two birds began fighting over it, but soon a group of birds swarmed around. The piece of bread seemed to suddenly disappear among the group of angry, hungry birds.

"Dear, are you going to eat anything?"

The shade from the tree covered Migi in a shadow while Hidari sat across from her in the warm summer sun.

"I do not have much of an appetite."

Hidari chuckled, "You will need your energy for tonight love," he raised a plate of food towards her, "really you should eat something."

"I told you," Migi reinforced as she turned slightly away from him, "I am not hungry."

Across the park, the birds now scattered away some still peaking at each other as they flew off. The victor of the small piece of bread had left completely unnoticed.

Hidari took a bite and glanced over at Migi. She was gazing directly into the sun. To Hidari it did not seem like she was even squinting in the slightest.

"So," he scooted towards her, "What are the plans for the night?

Migi pressed a finger against her lips. She thought for a moment before she looked at her boyfriend. "We follow the Avatar and her friends. We should be getting there soon, we have no idea where Third Side is. They could leave at any time."

"Right," Hidari responded, "Look if it seems too dangerous tonight can you promise me that you'll back off this thing?"

Migi almost turned to yell at him but instead she stopped herself. She slowly turned her head towards him and a small grin played at her lips, "Of course," she lied.

* * *

Mr. Takizo placed the daily paper down onto the table. He lifted his warm cup of tea to his lips. With a light blow, the steam in front of him blew into the face of the boy sitting across from him. He took a sip and then placed it back onto the side table.

"It's at the Third Side tonight," the man told his assistant, "The Avatar knows about it too. It's going to be quite a show my lovely Kenji."

Kenji crossed his arms and looked at his boss, "You think there is going to be a big fight? Or, do you think Obar and Jozin will be able to go unnoticed? Third Side is normally quite big."

Mr. Takizo thought to himself, "I think the Avatar and her friends are going to cause quite an issue for Obar. But Kenji I have a serious request of you."

He raised his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You do not go to Third Side tonight."

Kenji looked puzzled for a moment. He watched as his boss took a sip of his tea and raised his voice slightly, "This could be my only shot."

"_Our_ only shot," Mr. Takizo reminded his assistant, "But you need to trust me on this one. There will be a way to get the Elixir without going through with this kind of risk."

Kenji threw his hands up, "But you'll be going tonight I bet."

"Of course," he responded with a simple look, "I always go when it opens. It would be suspicious if I was not attending. But if people saw you there they will know what we are after."

Kenji rested back against the couch and sighed, "Fine, I get it."

Mr. Takizo picked up the newspaper and grinned, "So I heard another little rumor about the Elixir. It has to be consumed during the summer solstice for it to take full effect."

"And where did you hear this from?"

Mr. Takizo put his feet up on the footrest in front of him and put down the paper, starring Kenji in the eyes, "Many people have their own stories of the Elixir. Nobody quite knows where it really came from."

"Nobody in possession of the Elixir has consumed it yet," Kenji began putting the pieces together, "There would be no ordeal if one could drink it whenever, because someone would have had the chance to quickly consume it by now."

"Right you are," Mr. Takizo responded, "Many stories say that the one with their newfound immortality must drink the Elixir during a summer solstice. Nobody wants to take the risk of wasting the Elixir and not getting the full effect."

"And the solstice," Kenji worked out, "Is in six days."

"Six days," Mr. Takizo repeated

* * *

The older man lined up the measuring tape around Mako's waist. He carefully inspected in before moving backward.

He bowed to Mako and Bolin as he spoke, "I will find you something exquisite, but it might take just a few moments."

Mako nodded to the man and smiled, "Thanks."

The older man shuffled out of the room leaving Mako and Bolin in the small dressing room. Bolin leaned back on the small bench and looked over to his brother, "Do you think this is going to be over tonight? I'm not going to lie, I was kind of enjoying this."

Mako chuckled, "Anything could happen. Baotu is just that kind of city."

"You and Rika get to go on a date. You're right," Bolin pointed to his brother, "Anything could happen!"

Mako looked annoyed at his brother and yelled at him, "It isn't a date; it's just work!"

Bolin pretended to kiss the air as he mocked his brother, "But you two are still going on a date even if it's for work," he pressed his hands together and raised them towards his face, "Imagine her all dressed up! She's looking up at you as you walk together, finding clues together, and fighting crime together. Come on Mako, it's the perfect date for someone like you!"

"It's not like that," Mako told Bolin with a stern look on his face, "We are just partners. That's it!"

Bolin gave his brother a cheeky grin as he leaned over towards Mako, "She is your type."

The annoyed firebender waved his brother away, "We are just friends. I mean, I guess we sort of just became friends recently even though we've been working together for a while." Mako looked away from Bolin and sighed, "Besides she is moving back to Zaofu after this."

"This could be your last chance then!" Bolin told his brother. He looked over at Mako who was still giving him an angry look. Bolin raised his hands and laughed, "Okay! I won't bring it up anymore."

"Good," Mako leaned back and tilted his head up.

"But there is something I want to tell you. Well, two things."

Mako looked across at his brother. The look on his face was familiar to Mako and he could tell that his brother was nervous about something. Bolin pressed his fingers together and spoke, "Well, first I need to tell you that I really, really like Opal."

Mako shrugged, "I know that."

Bolin shook his head, "No Mako, I really do. I... I lo-"

"Oh," Mako interrupted his brother, "I get it."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me soon," Bolin smiled at his brother, "I can't imagine my life without her in it. I just wonder sometimes. Do you think mom and dad would have liked her?"

Mako moved over and sat next to his brother. Across from them was a mirror and they both gazed up at their reflections. "You know Bo," Mako told him, "I think they would have loved her. They would have been really proud of you. I know it."

Bolin couldn't help but smile as he wiped a tear away from his eye. He felt Mako press his shoulder.

"So much has changed," Bolin told his brother, "I just sometimes wish we could help Korra save the world forever."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Mako chuckled, "But we all have our own lives."

"I want to run for a district representative in Republic City," Bolin told his brother, "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. I know it sounds crazy and that I probably wouldn't be suited for politics but-"

"Bolin," his brother interrupted, "I think you'd be great at it."

He lit up, "You really think so?"

"No doubt," Mako responded with a smile, "You really care about people, and you have matured into someone who can always take others into account. To top that off, you are already pretty famous so it won't be too hard. Who knows, maybe we'll even see President Bolin one day."

His brother punched him on the shoulder, "Don't mock me!"

"I'm not!" Mako laughed as he punched his brother back, "But I really think you should go for it."

Still smiling Bolin looked at his brother, "Opal said that she would find work at Air Temple Island if I went ahead with it and we would live in Republic City."

"That's great," Mako told him, "I'm happy for you."

"What about you?" Bolin asked his brother, "Do you, you know, still like this whole investigator Mako thing?"

Mako looked at the mirror again looking at himself, "Some days I love it because I get to help people. Other days I hate it because I have to deal with the monotony of it. I wish I could do more cases like this one."

"It's the world class crime," Bolin remarked, "for the world class investigator."

Mako laughed, "I guess so."

Bolin threw his arm around Mako and put his hand up, "Come on, Lin has to be retiring soon! How about Chief Mako? It almost sounds as good as President Bolin!"

"I don't know," Mako spoke truthfully, "I think before anything I could use a vacation."

"Oh!" Bolin remembered, "Me and Opal were going to visit Ember Island after this, and we were going to ask the whole gang to come along."

"That sounds like a good time," Mako thought of the beaches and the food, "I'm in."

"Young masters," the old man appeared at the door with a full suit picked out, "I have exactly what you are looking for."

* * *

The young man faced the door leading to Chief Jozin's office. He was shorter and bulkier than most, but lacked the drive to match his build. He nervously pushed open the door and saluted his boss.

"Chief Jozin, sir!"

Jozin immediately slammed his desk drawer shut and gazed over at the man standing in the doorway. "Dammit Mupo," the chief spoke bitterly, "What are you doing in my office?"

"S-sir," Mupo stuttered, "You called me in here, sir!"

"Oh right," the chief thought over things to himself as he waved Mupo into the office. The door shut behind him as he walked in front of the desk. Although a seat was open, Mupo remained standing.

"East district three," Jozin spoke carefully, "Move the patrol there to west district two for tonight."

Mupo looked confused, "But sir," he glanced at his boss, "That district has one of the highest theft rates in the entire city we can't just-"

"Silence," Jozin spoke firmly, "you shall do as you're told."

Mupo gulped as he bowed his head down to his boss, "Yes sir! S-sorry sir!"

"Just get out of here," the chief told him as he swiveled his chair away from the bowing boy.

Mupo tilted his head up, still in the bowing position as he quickly asked his boss, "Are there any updates on the situation with Simiao sir?"

Jozin quickly turned stone-faced as he remained looking away from Mupo, "Nothing at all. Now please, leave me alone."

"Y-yes sir. Sorry to bother you sir."

Mupo quickly scuttled out of the room shutting the door behind him. He glanced over to the secretary who was looking up at him with an understanding smile, "He really can be hard to deal with sometimes."

Mupo gulped at the pretty girl in front of him. She was familiar. He knew her as the pretty secretary who he constantly bumped into, "He wants me to move officers away from a dangerous district. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh," the secretary looked around the room and then leaned closer to Mupo, "Meet me in the break room in five minutes."

Mupo suddenly turned red and tried to speak, but he could not bring himself to do so.

The secretary groaned as she shook her head, "It's about Jozin!"

Inside of the dark office, Jozin slowly opened the drawer of his desk. The shades in his office were closed, only allowing a few bars of light to hover over his desk. The office had become a mess of unfinished paperwork and old meals.

Jozin lifted the item he was gazing at slowly out of the drawer. It was a slender vial made of gold. An intricate pattern decorated the bottom half of the vial and against the darkness, it seemed to almost glow.

Jozin's eyes were glued to it. He could make out his reflection amongst the gold, almost as if he had become a part of the vial. He swirled the vial carefully around. The sound of liquid swirling and splashing rang in his ears.

He popped the cork off the top of the vial. The liquid inside seemed completely black as if no light could reach it. He gazed into the dark pool as his thoughts seemed to merge with the absence of reflection in the water.

He saw himself barging into Obar's mansion. Fending off his attackers as they came to him. His normally aching back and tired bones had seemed to attain a new, powerful strength. Then he saw himself taking down Obar. Though he had taken blasts of fire to his chest, nothing seemed to be able to stop him.

He gazed back up to reality. His mind ticked as he gazed at a picture of his daughter. He fell back into thought again. After a few moments, he breathed in and shut his eyes.

He began to raise the vial to his lips, but as he got closer he began shaking more and more. Eventually, he could move his hand no more. He gazed back down at the picture of his daughter as he sighed.

He placed the cork back into the vial and carefully placed it into his desk drawer. In the darkness of his office, the Chief buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

* * *

"Some of our men were hit outside of a bar last night, in west district three."

Obar looked to his son and sighed, "Any information?"

"Fire benders," Kesev told his father, "They were looking for information. One of the guys started talking and the other two made a getaway. We have no idea what he told them."

"For fuckin' spirits sake, "Obar cussed. He held his arms up as two men dressed him in a suit. They carefully pulled and nudged it until it fit perfectly on the towering man. One of the men began fixing his tie while the other shined his shoes.

"Look," Obar continued, "You get some people on this case. I can't deal with anymore tonight as is." He looked to his eldest son and raised his eyebrows, "You can handle this whole deal, yes?"

"Of course father," Kesev spoke, "Are you fully prepared for tonight?"

"I got all the men I need in place," Obar told his son, "Just a few more hours until I head out there myself."

"And Jozin," Kesev asked his father, "He will show up, right?"

Obar walked forward brushing away the two men who were still fixing his suit. He sat down at his desk and lit up a cigarette. "If Jozin doesn't come," he gazed over at his son and puffed out smoke as he spoke, "He is going to be real lonely when his wife and daughter don't come home."

* * *

Rika exited the tiny fitting room. She flung open the door as she presented her outfit to her three friends standing in front of her.

"Ta-da," Rika sighed pretending to be enthusiastic, "Here is outfit number seven."

The green dress fit tightly around her body. The material was smooth and soft enough to where one could almost make out her muscular body beneath. It cut off just above her knees. The dark green shade nearly matched her eyes and the black jacket seemed to reflect her hair.

"It's perfect!" Opal squealed as she examined Rika, "The boys are going to be after you tonight that is for sure!"

"Or a certain boy," Korra mocked Rika as Asami chuckled at the situation.

"It is not like that at all for the last time!" Rika threw herself back into the dressing room, "Even if I was into him he'd be too stupid to realize!"

The door slammed and the three girls laughed to each other.

Opal looked over at Korra and Asami and then quickly remembered something, "I almost forgot to tell both of you something. Bolin and I are moving to Republic City soon!"

Korra smiled, "That's great! What do you both plan on doing?"

"Well," Opal started, "I am going to be helping Tenzin teach this new second wave of airbenders. There are a lot of them and I could tell when we visited he seemed overwhelmed. Bolin wants to become a district representative, can you imagine?"

Korra lit up and thought about it, "He really has grown up."

"I think we all have," Opal added.

"Well, if you guys need a place to stay for a while you both can definitely stay at the mansion," Asami told Opal. She looked away from both Opal and Korra for a brief moment before showing a fake smile, "It's been pretty empty for a while so it's no burden at all."

Korra watched as Opal thanked Asami. She could tell there was something wrong with her girlfriend and suddenly felt a pit in her stomach.

The door to the dressing room swung openly and with a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. Rika held the dress and jacket in her hands.

"Come on," she started to push Opal towards the register, "I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

She looked back at Korra and Asami who seemed caught up in a moment, "Hey love birds! That means you too!"

Korra and Asami both blushed as they caught up to Rika who was still pushing Opal forwards, "How did you know?" Korra asked quickly as she gave an open-eyed look to Rika.

"Please," Rika laughed, "I'm an investigator and besides, it's not hard to tell by the way you two look at each other. Might as well hang a sign from your necks that has lesbian written on it."

The couple gave each other deadpan looks as Rika pointed forwards, "Let's get a move on ladies!"

* * *

"Welcome to my… Oh! Amrita darling, it's you! Come in! Come in!"

Amrita stood in the doorway to the quiet, empty bar. Her frail body seemed even smaller compared to the large, old doorway. She made her way to the bar counter and floated down onto the stool.

Yuba came around the bar and pulled Amrita off the stool and into a hug, "Oh hello my little baby, how are you?"

Amrita gave her friend a smile and responded, "I'm okay. I was just coming home and my son is with the nurses still so I thought I would stop by."

"Oh, my poor baby," Yuba grabbed Amrita's arms, "Are things still as bad as before?"

"I'm afraid so yes," Amrita replied.

"Well when it's all over you will let me take you out on a nice vacation so you can finally relax your little head," Yuba smiled at her friend as she made her way back to the other side of the counter.

"And your husband," Yuba gave Amrita a different kind of look, "Still stressing you out?"

Amrita shook her head, "He doesn't stress me out! He just worries me, is all. You know how he is about everything."

"I know," Yuba told Amrita, "He is a good man at heart."

"Oh!" Amrita remembered, "I went and saw Ruan the other day. It has been a long time since me and him have had time to spend together."

Yuba leaned closer to Amrita and gave a malicious smile, "I sent him a little bit of a surprise the other day."

The tiny woman looked concerned, "What did you do this time Yuba?"

Yuba snorted as she spoke, "I sent the Avatar after him. He was expecting me, but I must have scared the living hell out of him."

Amrita looked curious, "The Avatar is here in Baotu?"

The older woman pulled Amrita in even closer than before, "Keep it on the hush-hush. This whole thing with Obar and the Elixir is getting really out of hand." She moved away from Amrita a little bit and then raised her voice, "If only you could meet this girl! She's a real tough one. I'm sure she will wipe the floor with old Obar and be moving on."

Amrita looked worried, "Do you think something bad could happen?"

Yuba looked over at the window and spoke calmly, "Of course something bad could happen. Something bad could always happen. But at the same time, maybe something good will happen as well. I think this city could see some real change."

Amrita smiled even though she still seemed reserved, "You really think so?"

"It may be good or bad," Yuba looked at Amrita and grinned, "But after this, Baotu will definitely change."

* * *

Air Temple Island was quiet. The soft moonlight danced along the waters as a sky bison drifted above in the distance.

Jinora carefully stepped onto the bison's head where Kai was sitting, both reins in hand. She cuddled against him and looked out towards the skyline of Republic City.

"It's always the perfect view," Jinora told him as she looked up at him.

He gazed down at her and spoke softly, "I think so too."

The bison landed against the ground and together the couple began making their way towards the entrance hall.

"Jinora and Kai," Tenzin spoke as he caught them from behind, "We didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Tenzin hugged his daughter and greeted Kai. "Things were going really well at the temple," Jinora told her father, "And we thought we would come up to Republic City for a bit of a break. Are Korra and the rest back in the city yet?"

Tenzin shook his head, "I'm afraid not. There is an incident in Baotu. Korra actually called to fill me in and it sounds messy. It might even involve spirits."

"Tell me everything," Jinora asked Tenzin.

Tenzin told her the information Korra gave over the phone. Both Jinora and Kai tried to process quickly as Tenzin spoke.

"We should go," Kai looked at Jinora with a confident smile, "I'm sure there is something we could do."

Jinora nodded and looked at her father, "and if it really is something spiritual with this Elixir, I might be able to really help."

"Of course, I'm not stopping you," Tenzin put his hand on Jinora's shoulder, "Get a good night's rest and leave tomorrow."

* * *

Korra carefully ran a brush through Rika's black hair as she made the finishing touches to her outfit.

"I'm surprised you are so good at this," Rika poked fun at Korra, "You don't seem like much of the girly type to me."

The Avatar laughed as she stepped back and took a look at her work, "Asami taught me a thing or two. Besides, Asami went with Opal to rent the car for tonight, so you're stuck with me."

The hotel room seemed smaller to Rika on this night. Korra made note that Rika seemed nervous and tried to be casual with her. "So I hear you are quite the earthbender."

The young investigator crossed her arms and boasted, "Well you heard right and I'm a damn good metal bender."

"Right," Korra reached over on the hotel room desk. She grabbed some lace to tie around her leg, attached was a ring with metal wire wrapped around it. "Asami threw this thing together. Small enough to go unnoticed under your dress."

Rika sighed as she slipped it onto her leg, "It's a good idea and all, but damn this is going to be an uncomfortable night." Rika glanced into the mirror and asked Korra sincerely, "Do you think I look okay?"

The Avatar nodded her head and encouraged her, "You look great! You might end up drawing more attention than you want."

"Trust me, I know I look good," Rika lashed at Korra, "Do I look like I will fit in down there?"

"Oh," Korra brushed her head, "Yeah I think you'll do fine."

Rika examined herself in the mirror once more. She tilted her head back and forth running her hands over her pale, rough skin as she checked to make sure everything was perfect.

"You are going back to Zaofu after this," Korra remembered, "Mako told me about it."

"Yeah," Rika replied with a sigh, "It's been great in Republic City and these past few days have been really exciting, I don't know."

"You aren't excited at all to go home?" Korra asked.

Rika stood up and fixed her dress. She looked at her face in the mirror and avoided eye contact with Korra, "Zaofu really isn't my home. My foster parents are there, but that's about it." Rika turned and looked at Korra and boldly spoke, "Where is your home?"

Korra chuckled as she reached for Rika's black jacket on the bed, "Well, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. But I think whenever I'm with my family… I'm home."

"So back in the south?" Rika was confused.

"Or when I'm with Asami, Bolin, Opal, and Mako. Or in Republic City with Tenzin and his family. When I'm with the people I love I can't ask for anything more."

Rika shifted her eyes away from the Avatar and grabbed the jacket out of her hand, "That makes sense."

Korra caught on quickly and then put a hand on Rika's shoulder, "You don't really have a home. Do you?"

It was silent in the room for a moment. Rika slowly brushed out Korra's hand and spoke calmly, "I don't really think about things like that. Besides, I need to focus on tonight."

Rika fixed her jacket and flung open the hotel door leaving before Korra could reply.

* * *

Mr. Takizo watched as a young couple entered the restaurant. He glanced from over his paper as they spoke quietly to the hostess who then led them to a door at the back of the restaurant. The couple disappeared behind the old wooden door as the watching man went back to looking at the paper.

"A Triad leader. A Chief of police. An Avatar," he mumbled quietly to himself, "It's going to be quite the show tonight."

He lifted the cup of warm tea to his mouth and sipped from it. The rest of the restaurant was nearly empty besides an older couple sitting in the corner enjoying a nice meal.

From the window, a warm breeze passed through the restaurant. Mr. Takizo shut his eyes as he smelled the summer air.

Memories of days spent running through back alleys of the city sparked in his mind. The air smelled the same to him now as it did then.

The waitress suddenly popped up next to him and startled him. She held her hands up and apologized. He removed his hat and with a chuckle he fixed his suit, "Please do not worry about it," he ran his hand across his purple tie, "I was just zoning out is all."

She filled up the cup with tea before stepping away from him. He watched her as she left back into the kitchen. He took another sip of the tea as the door to the restaurant opened.

At the door, another younger couple had the hostess send them to the back door. As the couple talked, Mr. Takizo listened in carefully, "You know this place is crawling with the local Triads," the man flaunted to the girl with him, "I hear even the leader of the Hashin will be here tonight."

A devilish grin formed on Mr. Takizo's face, "Oh father," he mumbled to himself as he stood up and gazed at the back door, "You never were one to do things quietly."

He left his spare change on the table as he approached the back door. He placed his hands against the wood and let out a long breath, "Let's see what tonight will bring."

* * *

The red lipstick grazed across Rema's lips as she carefully finished her make up. She puckered her lips in the mirror and then stepped back. Her long red dress clung tightly to her skin as she slid her hands down her legs to straighten it out.

There was a knock at her door and she waited a moment before it flung open. "Come on Rema," Coban complained, "By the time we get there the shows going to be over already."

"Who are you kidding," she laughed to herself, "tonight I am going to make sure that we are the show."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Do we even have a plan? Just bust in and take the thing by force?"

She grabbed her purse from the chair next to her and flung it over her shoulder, "I have a plan and I will tell you on our way over there."

"It's a bit short notice," he complained again turning away from her, "What's the main idea?"

"I plan to set the whole place on fire," she strides past him and walked through the doorway, "Come on Coban, we are waiting on you now!"

* * *

A car flew down the road catching Mako's attention as its engine roared off in the distance. He gazed up at the street lamp. A group of bugs floated around the lamp, all seemingly trying to reach the light, but never being able to reach it.

Across the street, Rika waved to him and he stood up from his position against the street lamp and gazed over to her.

"You are late," he scolded her as she came into the light of the street lamp. He raised his hand to continue talking but was silent as he looked her over. She no longer looked like his investigation partner, but something else entirely. The street light reflected against the dark green dress that held her body together. For a moment, he fixed his eyes on her red lips, but then looked down the road.

"You look… presentable," he coughed out awkwardly.

Rika rolled her eyes and walked past him, "You're a real charmer Mako."

He stepped quickly to catch up to her, his eyes glued to her back, "You know all the plans for tonight right?"

She gazed to her side and noticed he was looking down at her. With a shrug she spoke, "I know, don't worry about it," she looked at him slyly, "I really didn't think this is how my first date was going to be."

He looked frustrated with her, "This is no-" he gave her a confused look. "Wait! You've never been on a date before?"

He heard the sound of her heels clicking against the pavement as they walked under the street lights. She still hadn't responded to him so he spoke again, "I mean you are smart, witty, funny…"

"Presentable," Rika interrupted him with a mocking grin.

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, there is that."

"Look, don't try and flatter me," she shot at him, "I've had plenty of opportunities to date, it's just, I never find someone worth my time."

It was silent again as Mako put the pieces together in his head. Without thinking, he pointed at her, "But you said this was a date."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I was joking Mako."

"Oh," Mako weakly chimed out, "Of course, right. We need to focus on the task at hand tonight."

Rika could tell he was disappointed and felt a warm sensation run over her. Mako then suddenly stopped and she bumped into him. She followed his gaze and read the sign of the restaurant above them.

"We're here," Mako told her.

She wrapped her arm through his and took a deep breath, "Let's give it to 'em."

He chuckled at her and responded, "You know it."

* * *

Light shined onto the street below as the young couple flung open the door to the restaurant. The crescent moon hung over the city skyline as the lights from the city seemed to compete with that of the stars.

Yokubo stood on the edge of the tall building across from the restaurant. He waited as he watched people enter the restaurant. His gray suit fluttered against the night breeze as his long dark hair seemed almost invisible against the black sky.

"The Elixir of Life," he spoke to himself, "It will be mine."


End file.
